Operation MantaRay
by Tsugi
Summary: What would happen if snake was secretly assigned a female partner. Besides Meryl You're about to find out. SnakeMeryl. OtaconOC. Chapters 1720! NOW COMPLETE. enjoy...
1. Notes

****

Author's Note:

Hey, Tsugi here.

I've been writing on this story for quite a while now, but haven't been able to post very often because of the fact I do not own my own computer. Finally I've been able to post up to Chapter 14. I've decided to break the story into Parts and have multiple chapters in each part, because of their shortness.

I'm sorry that the first couple chapters of the story are mostly exactly from the game, minus the introduction of the new character, Riki. I didn't really know what to do, and those scenes rewritten were mostly for my friends who haven't played the game and didn't know the story.

I do promise there will be much more of my own storyline, especially because this story is leading up to another based on the second game, Substance. I don't like Raiden so it will be the other side to what happened involving Snake, Riki, etc…

So, it will be better, I promise.

I love you all and thanks for the reviews. Most of the rest of the story I have left is all Riki and Otacon.

Thanks, Tsugi.

**Please proceed to Chapter 1 :**


	2. Chapters 1 to 3

Disclaimer: I, Tsugi, do not own all the characters and I used some exact scenes from the game _Metal Gear Solid_.

Metal Gear Solid: Operation MantaRay

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Solid Snake

Colonel Campbell instructs Snake at the very beginning of his missions.

"The nuclear weapons disposal facility of Shadow Moses Island in Alaska's Fox Archipelago was attacked and captured by Next-Generation Special Forces being led by member of FOX-HOUND. They're demanding that the government turn over the remains of Big Boss and they say that if their demands are not met within 24 hours, they'll launch a nuclear weapon.

"You'll have two mission objectives. First, you're to rescue DARPA chief, Donald Anderson and the President of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker. Both are being held as hostages. Secondly, you're to investigate whether or not the terrorists have the ability to make a nuclear strike…and stop them if they do."

"What's the insertion method?" Snake asks. He really just wants to know what the hell is going on.

"We'll approach the disposal facility by sub."

"And then?" Submarines might be the most effective way but Snake is kind of annoyed at the idea.

"We'll launch a one-man SDV (swimmer delivery vehicle)." Campbell really enjoys giving orders. Being a colonel really suits him. "After the SDV gets as close as it can, dispose of it. From there on you'll have to swim."

Dammit, Snake thinks to himself, I hate swimming.

, Snake thinks to himself, .

The sub is launched in silence and Snake makes his way to Shadow Moses Island.

MantaRay

Campbell has to give the 25-year-old orders too. Joy. She hates to be given orders. God, even her dad doesn't order her around and he was once a colonel too. Rebecca Mayeson's father, Richard Mayeson, just happens to be best friends with Colonel Campbell. Boy-oh-boy. What a wonderful combination.

Her father does not want her to have anything to do with the military for fear of her getting seriously injured. She loves the thrill of being millimeters away from death, a very strange child she was.

She likes to be called Riki, short and sweet, just like her. Well, maybe just short. She picked the code name MantaRay because her father used StingRay. She did it in spite. She looks up to her father, but she does not like it when someone does not agree with her.

"MantaRay," Campbell says into the codec. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Roy," she replies.

"Manta, for the purpose of this mission, refer to me as Colonel Campbell."

"Yes, Master," Manta says and laughs.

"Seriously, Rebecca."

Manta flinched. She hated being called Rebecca, with a passion. She knows seriousness when she hears it. Especially with Roy.

"You have only one mission objective and since you have already been briefed, I'll go straight to that."

"Shoot."

"You are to follow Snake and make sure he does what he is supposed to."

"Woah, are you talking about the legendary Solid Snake?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"_I'm _supposed to check up on _him_? What's up with that?"

"We've been dropped a non-traceable anonymous tip that he is giving the enemy information."

"And you believe this…why?"

"Because I never trusted Snake."

"That's a load of bull hockey. You always talked about your most trusted friend, Solid Snake."

Campbell didn't say much to that one. He went on with what he was saying. "You need to report everything he does. Don't let him know of your presence."

"Why?"

"He'll know something's up if he sees you, he knows who you are."

"Then why send me?" she scoffs a little.

"You're the best we got left."

"Aww…thanks, Roy."

"Manta, call me Colonel."

"Gaw…What am I to do if I _accidentally_ bump into him?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Say you are his partner and adlib the rest. Make it sound believable, though, you're good at that."

"Hey!" She hit his picture on the burst transmission. "Where's Snake now?" she asks.

"On his way to the DARPA chief, hurry up. Get going, your mission starts now."

MantaRay's sub was sent out exactly as Snake's was. She was to follow each and every one of his footsteps and report anything out of the ordinary, which could be considered Manta herself, but she promised herself that she would _try_ to be as serious as possible.

Solid Snake

Campbell is still informing Snake about the mission and the terrorists. He has a lot to say…sometimes seems like he is droning. Snake pays attention, reluctantly, but he knows he needs to get the job done.

"High Tech Special Forces Unit FOX-HOUND. Your former unit…" Campbell continues. Memories hit Snake like a waterfall. "…and one that I was a commander of." Memories flood Campbell's mind, too. Mostly bad memories.

"So they're still around…" Snake implies, wishing deeply that they weren't.

"There are six members of FOX-HOUND involved in this terrorist activity. Psycho Mantis, with his powerful psychic abilities. Sniper Wolf, the beautiful and deadly sharpshooter. Decoy Octopus, master of disguise. Vulcan Raven, giant and shaman. And Revolver Ocelot, specialist in interrogation and a formidable gunfighter. And finally, in charge of them…FOX-HOUND's squad leader, Liquid Snake."

"Liquid Snake?" Solid Snake was a little confused…and a little worried.

"The man with the same code name as you." Campbell informed him…had he heard this name before? "The nuclear weapons disposal facility covers the whole island. I'll further instruct you by codec after you reach your target."

Snake's sub had landed…finally. He exited and asked, "Anyone going with me?"

"As usual, this is a one-man infiltration mission." Campbell was obviously covering up Manta as much as possible. This was a one-man mission…with one woman added into the mix.

"Weapons and equipment OSP (on-site procurement)?"

"Yes. This is a top-secret black op. Don't expect any official support." Hint-hint, Snake. Don't_ expect _any.

Snake finally makes it to his target. He turns off his codec and heads for the surface. He breaks surface at the backside of the weapons disposal facility. He climbs the bank and checks out the guards, how many there are and the weapons they are carrying.

As he takes off his swimming fins, he hears a voice, oddly one he's heard before.

"Stay alert! He'll be through here…I know it. I'm going to swat down a couple of bothersome flies." An alarm blares and mechanical sounds begin. Snake calls Campbell on his codec.

"This is Snake. Colonel, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What's the situation, Snake?"

"Looks like the elevator in the back is the only way up."

"Just as I expected. You'll have to take the elevator to the surface. But make sure nobody sees you. If you need to, contact me by codec. The frequency is 140.85. When we need to contact you the codec will beep. The codec's receiver directly stimulates the small bones of your ear. No one but you will be able to hear it."

"Got it. Okay, I'm ready to go." The codec clicks off and Snake heads for the elevator.

MantaRay

Campbell had just finished briefing Manta just as he did Snake. She noticed the name Psycho Mantis. "This won't cause a problem, will it…his code name and mine?" she asks.

"No…" Campbell hopes. "The two names are very similar, but are distinct."

"Okey-dokey." She is so much like a child, even if she is a genius. Since she was very young she was trained in CQC (close quarters combat) and weapons technology. Her father was once a colonel and, what you might call a military freak. Riki eventually came to like the idea of going into the military.

When Manta broke the surface, she saw Snake crawling under a large object, apparently to get on the other side. She was kind of scared of keeping close to him and not letting him notice her. She tried to follow him exactly but gave up on the idea. He moved too fast.

She ducked in a corner and she noticed a guard. She had been told that these soldiers in heavy white outfits were called Arctic Warfare Troops. They, like all the other Genome Soldiers, had virtually no battle experience but have been trained through VR (Virtual Reality). She planned to get rid of him but she had no weapons so she had to improvise.

Manta waited for the guard to pass her. The corner was dark so practically no one could see her. She quickly but quietly walked up behind the guard and put her arms around his neck. Before he could even make a sound, she snapped it into two.

She tossed the body into the water from which she came. It floated off very slowly but quickly was lost from sight. She then heard the alarms and knew that the elevator had come back down. She ran to the back of the room trying not to make any noise in the water puddles. When she made it to the elevator, it had already began to surface.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Solid Snake

Snake had just fooled another guard. Heh. He loved how stupid these soldiers were. They would follow your snowy footprints for hours before noticing they were going in small circles.

He made it into the elevator. Small bouts of relief began to take him over. _One part of mission complete,_ he thought to himself. _Now to the DARPA chief. _He took off his underwater mask and relaxed for a few seconds while the elevator reached the top.

When the elevator surfaced he got off of it and hid behind a large crate. He called the Colonel on codec. "It's Snake. I'm in front of the disposal facility." He was glad to know he could still do this much.

"Excellent, Snake," Campbell said. "Age hasn't slowed you down one bit." _That's what you think,_ Snake thought.

"How's that Sneaking Suit working out?" A different voice, female. He wondered who it was. Then it hit him. _Naomi._

"I'm nice and dry but it's a little hard to move."

"Bear with it. It's designed to prevent hypothermia. This is Alaska, ya know."

"Take it easy, I'm grateful. If it weren't for your suit and your shot, I would've turned into a popsicle out there."

"An anti-freezing peptide, Snake. All of the Genome Soldiers in this exercise are using it."

"I see. I'm relieved to hear that. Already tested, huh? By the way, how's the diversionary operation going?"

Campbell spoke this time. "Two F-16s just took off from Galena and are headed your way. The terrorist's radar should have already picked them up."

Snake looks around the corner of the huge box he's hiding behind. He sees a heliport and a few guards. "A Hind D?" he asks the Colonel. "What's a Russian gunship doing here?"

"I have no idea…but it looks like our little diversion got their attention. Now's your best chance to slip in unnoticed!" The Hind takes off from the heliport and Snake starts to feel a little tense. "There are only 18 hours left until their deadline. You've got to hurry!"

"Wow…" a new voice this time. Snake has never heard this one before. This voice is also female. "…he must be crazy to fly a Hind in this kind of weather."

"Who's that?" Snake asks.

"Oh sorry. I haven't introduced you two yet." Campbell apologized for the surprise. "This is Mei Ling. She was assigned to us as our visual and data processing specialist. She designed your codec as well as your Soliton radar system. Contact her if you have any questions about either of them."

The burst transmission switches over to Mei Ling. "Nice to meet you, Snake. It's an honor to speak to a living legend like yourself." Mei Ling notices that something must be wrong. She asks Snake about it.

"Nothing…" he said. "I just didn't expect a world-class designer of military technology to be so…cute."

Mei Ling giggles. "You're just flattering me…"

"No, I'm serious. Well, I know I won't be bored for the next 18 hours."

"C'mon…I can't believe I'm being hit on by the famous Solid Snake…But I'm surprised…You're very frank for a trained killer."

"Looks like we both have a lot to learn about each other."  
"Yeah. I'm looking forward to learning about the man behind the legend…but first let me explain about your Soliton radar system."

As Snake was getting the "low down" on the radar system, Manta was getting closer to him.

MantaRay

The elevator surfaced and Manta was right behind Snake. She couldn't believe he didn't even notice. She heard him talking to himself and realized he was using the codec. She decided to listen in. She hid herself in another nearby corner. The corners were starting to get to her.

She set the frequency to Campbell's and heard whatever Snake heard. "First I want you to infiltrate the disposal site and look for the DARPA chief. Get whatever information you can from him about the terrorists. If he's alive that is…"

Manta heard a lady speaking. Mei Ling! They had been pretty good friends for a few years. Met in a Tech. class. They became almost instantly connected. She had to restrain herself from yelling, "Hey good looking." It was hard. Mei would have without a doubt known who she was. But she really wasn't supposed to be listening. _Campbell, how dare you not tell me she's here,_ she thought. _I'm gonna call her just as soon as this conversation is over._

Mei Ling continued, "Snake, your radar isn't affected by the weather, but if you're discovered by an enemy you won't be able to use it."

"Yes," Campbell interjected, "It gets jammed easily, I'm afraid."

"It's all made from currently existing technology. You won't be able to use it in an area with strong harmonic resonance, so be careful."  
"We'll be monitoring your movements by radar…so contact us by codec anytime you want." Campbell told this to Snake for reassurance.

"Got it. I'll call if I'm feeling lonely."

"Seriously, Snake," Naomi said, "We're here to back you up, so call if you need some information or advice." Naomi Hunter. Manta knew her from before this mission, but that's all.

"I'm also in charge of your mission data," Mei Ling told Snake. "Contact me if you want to record your current status. My frequency is 140.96. It's a dedicated frequency for saving data. Don't forget it." Manta made a mental note to do exactly that, not forget it.

"Remember," Campbell said, "except for your binoculars you're naked. You need to arm yourself with whatever weapons you can find."

"I remember," Snake said, "First I'm stripped searched by Doctor Naomi here…and then all my weapons are taken away. Imagine yourself put in that position."

"Well," Naomi hinted, "if you make it back in one piece, maybe I'll let you do a strip search on me." Manta let out a disgusted sigh. She didn't think very much of the doctor.

"I'll hold you to that, Doctor," Snake laughed. Manta was still disgusted.

"By the way, sorry to disappoint you, but I did manage to smuggle out my smokes." _Ha, take that, Naomi_, Manta thought.

"How did you do that?"

"In my stomach." _Yuck_._ Cool, but gross. Very gross. Go, Snake. _"Thanks to the shot you gave me that suppressed my stomach acids." _Again, yuck. _

"Cigarettes?" Mei Ling questioned. "How are those going to help you?"

"You never know."  
Snake went to a nearby hill and surveyed the surrounding area. "If you want to get in, there's the front door." Manta suspected the Colonel was putting in some sarcasm.

"I can't just knock on the door and ask them to let me in," Snake joked. Manta agreed with herself that Snake's subtle sense of humor was much better than that of the Colonel's. "There's one sentry on the right and one on the left. They're armed with 'five five sixers' and pineapples…" Snake moved to the opposite side of the fence.

"What about the air duct near the door?" Campbell asks. "There's one on the second floor, too."

"I can't see that one from here."

"I'll let you decide the best COA (course of action). I'm counting on you, Snake. We all are."

Manta told herself, _Great…whichever way he chooses, I have to follow. He'll probably choose the most complicated. If I know men, and I do…he will._

Little did she know, that's exactly what he does.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

Solid Snake

Snake started for the heliport. He decided to check it out. There was a box in the center of the "H" painted in the middle. He couldn't make out the description on the side so he headed for it. The spotlights were going back and forth like laser pendulums. Snake studied the swings and waited for the perfect moment to run in between them.

After a few seconds, he started to run but hesitated. He went back to his original stance. He ran after two swings of the lights. Perfectly in between them, he grabbed the box, and jumped off the other side of the heliport. He opened the box to find 3 chaff grenades.

Snake ran to a nearby room across from the heliport. On the radar he noticed a yellow cone-shaped field of vision. He had no idea what it was. _Mei Ling didn't go over that, _he thought. He walked into the room and looked up to notice that the yellow light was a surveillance camera. He asked himself what was up with that.

He ran back out of the room and threw one of his chaff grenades. Chaff grenades disable electronics when the pin is pulled. He went back into the room and saw that the chaffs were working because the camera was not surveying at a normal pace. He picked up another box, which contained 3 stun grenades. He didn't think he would ever have to use these. _I'm too quick, _he thought to himself. Stun grenades let out such a bright light that they stunned the guards.

He quickly ran and made it out of the room before the chaff's effect wore off. He noticed a truck with an open back and climbed inside. Behind the box inside the truck he found a Socom pistol. _Yes,_ he thought, _a gun…finally._ _Now all I have to do is make it inside this stupid building._

Snake saw a set of stairs leading to the second floor of the outside of the building. He looked around and saw a guard on the ground floor, a guard on the second floor, and another camera. He stood in front of the truck and shot the guard on the ground floor twice. He went to the dead guard and dragged him behind the staircase, out of sight.

He threw another chaff grenade to momentarily jam the camera. He ran up the staircase and quickly hid in the nearest corner. He crouched down low and looked around the corner waiting for the second guard to show up.

When the guard was in sight, Snake took out his Socom and aimed at the guard's head. The guard didn't even notice the laser between his eyes. A less-than-silent shot was fired and the guard collapsed to the ground. Blood was oozing out of the bullet hole. Snake took no notice. He shoved the guard out of the way and headed for the air duct.

All he had to do was crawl through the air duct until he came to an opening into the building. He made his first turn when he heard two people talking. They were guards in the room under him. He only caught a few words, but got the general idea of the conversation. They were talking about the air ducts and how they were bombed for mice and would be closed soon. _Damn. I've got to hurry. _

After he turned another corner, he got a call from someone. He answered the call from frequency 141.80. _Who the hell is that?_

"Snake," an all too familiar voice said, "this is McDonell Miller. It's been a long time."

"Master?" Snake was more than a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I quit being a drill instructor, so I moved out here for some peace and quiet. I'm in retirement just like you. Once in a while I still help train the Alaskan Scouts."

"Passing on the skills to a new generation, huh?"

"Heh…Campbell told me about the situation here. I thought I might be of some use."

"There's no one I'd rather have in a foxhole than you."

"Well, I know lots about survival in a harsh environment. I've lived in Alaska longer than you, so call me if you have any questions about the flora or fauna out here."

Snake noticed the mice in the duct. "What about these…uh…vermin? Are they…lethal?"

"Heh…Snake? Losing your touch? Those are Alaskan field mice. Don't worry, they can't hurt you."

"I'm not worried."

"Yeah," Master noticed the small tinge of nervousness. "Wild field mice don't have a thick layer of fat, but they can still survive the bitter winters here without hibernating. They dig tunnels under the snow and that's where they stay warm."

"Survival specialists, huh? I should learn from them."

"But there's a dark side, too. Sometimes the males will kill and eat offspring that's not their own."

"To insure the survival of their own genes, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty brilliant program, huh? If there are mice, that means there must be an exit somewhere. Follow them."

"Okay, Master, I loved the Science lesson, but…"

"Go, find the DARPA chief."

The codec clicks off and Snake made his way to the inside of the building.

Manta Ray

God, he killed those two men. And without them even noticing him. He is a trained killer…a well…very well trained killer.

Manta was thinking about the slyness of this man. How great he was, she couldn't wait to see more of him in action. She went to the staircase and studied the pattern of the camera. She didn't have any chaff grenades, so she would have to improvise, again.

_Damn him,_ she thought._ Didn't even leave me any. Asshole._

She amused herself with the thought of blaming him for not leaving her any when he didn't even know she was there. Yet, anyway.

He will know that I'm here. I'll make sure of it. No way am I gonna pass up the chance to work with the legendary Solid Snake.

She just hoped to herself that he doesn't remember her. Granted, she has changed greatly in the last 10 years, but still, she couldn't recall if his memory was as good as his tactics.

She stuck her back as close to the staircase as she could. She knew that there was a blind spot directly under every camera. _Daddy taught me this when I was 12. I remember, it was funny seeing him screw up so much._

She passed the camera with ease and went up the stairs. She didn't want to run, wanted to save her energy. She found the air duct and crawled into it. When she looked up, she was only inches away from Snake, or at least that was who she hoped it was.

She gasped but caught her breath. He apparently was talking on his codec again. _He's really got to stop that if he wants to get anything done around here._

She waited for him to finish his conversation with Master, she guessed, and followed him when he began to crawl again. She must have followed his pattern almost perfectly because he didn't notice that anyone was directly behind him._ I thought he was trained to notice things like me. I guess he's just so deeply in thought he doesn't realize or he just doesn't care._

She was kind of grossed out when she saw the mice but got over the fact because she knew she couldn't make any noise. She wasn't afraid of the mice, she just didn't want to imagine where they had been. _I'm glad I'm not prissy. I'd never make it. Thank God for Dad and Roy._

Snake and Manta finally made it inside the building. They had to climb a ladder down and out of the duct. She had to wait for a while so that he was out of the range of seeing her. She really isn't a very patient person but she didn't want him to notice her so close to the beginning of the mission.


	3. Chapters 4 to 6

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

* * *

Solid Snake

Snake climbed down the ladder and started running. He immediately stopped, noticing his footsteps were very loud. He walked slowly on the over-head walkway. He noticed a small room on the left and his radar showed a camera. He threw a chaff grenade and ran into the room. Behind the view of the camera was a pair of thermal goggles. _These just might come in handy._ He picked up the goggles and quickly left the room and continued in the same direction.

At the end of the walkway was another camera. _These damned cameras are really getting on my nerves. _He didn't have any chaffs left, so he had to sneak passed it. He looked around and noticed some more guards below. _I see two guards from here; there may be more._ He stuck to the wall behind the camera and walked slowly, waiting for the camera to look the other way. He ran when the camera was pointed to the left.

The first guard below noticed him almost immediately. _Dammit! He spotted me! I didn't even see him. Stupid radar!_ The guard tried to shoot him but missed. Snake rolled off the side of the stairway and hid under a tanker. He heard the guard call out to the others notifying them about him. _I think I'll just hang here for a while._ He waited for the alert to calm down. As he did so, Campbell calls him again on the codec.

"Use the elevator to change floors."

"Elevator?" Snake asked, "What elevator?"

"There should be a cargo elevator that you can take down somewhere around there. Try to find it."

The codec clicked off before Snake could say anything else. _In a hurry? Well, okay, Campbell. _The alert slowly went down. Snake crawled out from under the tanker and looked around. _Ah, the elevator._ It was right behind the tanker. _Cool._ He went up to it and pushed the activation button. When the elevator reached his floor, he went inside and pushed B1 Basement Floor 1. The elevator's doors shut and went one floor down.

Before he could even make it outside the elevator doors, Mei Ling called. "Look at the radar! It's picking up the DARPA chief!"

"What?"

"He's the green dot."

"Oh."

"Hurry and rescue him."

"Right." Snake exited the elevator and noticed that the "green dot" a.k.a. the DARPA chief was on the other side of a wall. _Now, how the hell am I gonna get there?_ During his thinking process, Snake still had no idea that Manta was coming right behind him.

Manta Ray

The guards were chasing Manta. _Ahhh! I don't have a gun!_ She ran as fast as she could but it was no use. She couldn't shake them. She ran around a tanker and met a guard on the other side. He wasn't facing her, luckily. She ran up to him and tripped him. He fell to the ground and rolled over. She put one foot on his chest and kicked his face with the other. His neck made a loud crack that the other guards apparently heard.

They turned around and ran toward her. She took the dead guard's gun and booked it. _Thanks for the AK,_ she thought. _Smart guard, carries a good gun._ She didn't even aim it, she just started shooting. The elevator door was opened since Snake had just went down a floor. She ran to the elevator and dived in it. She shut the doors and pressed the B1 button just as Snake had. _I think I saw him press this one. After all, my binoculars aren't all that great. Second-hand._

The elevator started down. She waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did, Snake was sitting on the floor. _What the hell is he doing?_ She backed up against the button facing and crouched down just incase he noticed the elevator had again reached his floor. Naturally, he didn't. _I really thought he went through gene therapy to enhance his senses. Guess not._

Solid Snake

Snake had no idea what to do, so he just started to walk around and maybe figure it out. He walked to the end of the hallway, and low-and-behold; there was a ladder. _God, I'm an idiot._ He climbed up the ladder and into another air duct. _Damn, is this the last one? This is starting to get stupid._

He started crawling and made a left turn. He noticed a few grates in the air duct. He looked down each of them. In the first one there was a guard on the toilet. Snake groaned. _At least he thinks he's in private._

The guard was talking to himself. "…caught a damned cold. I hate Alaska. Boy oh boy. That woman is built all right." The guard got up off the toilet and left the room.

Woman? What woman?

He continued to crawl. In the second room under the grate there was the alleged woman the guard was talking about. _Well, _Snake thought, _not him._

Just then, Snake got a call from Campbell. "Snake, the DARPA chief's signal is coming from somewhere in that area. Isn't there someplace to drop down?"

"Yeah," Snake responded, "a grate."

"Good, go get him."

Snake went to the next grate and looked down. He noticed a African American man sitting on a bed. He started to open the grate when the DARPA chief looked up.

Manta Ray

Manta started to run after Snake when she got a call from Mei Ling. "Manta, how's it goin'?"

"Great, Mei, and you?"

"Good. Sorry to cut this short but you need to be ready to get out of there. Snake is headed for the DARPA chief in that room next to you. He's going to talk to him and then they are going to escape. You need to listen in, but keep yourself hidden and be ready to leave. Got, it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good. Love ya, old pal. 'Luck."

"Bye." Manta was a little disappointed about the conversation being so short, but it was nice to hear Mei Ling after such a long time.

Manta hid by the door. It wasn't long before she started hearing the voices of Snake and the DARPA chief.

"Who…Who…who's that!" the DARPA chief asked very worried for his life.

"I'm here to save you." _That must be Snake_, Manta thought._ Yum…what a voice. Ahh, stop it, you've got a job to do. Pay attention, dumbass! _(Manta had had a special liking for Snake since she was a little kid.) "You're the DARPA chief, Donald Anderson, right?" Snake asked the man.

"You're here to save me, huh? What's your outfit?"

"I'm the pawn they sent here to save your worthless butt." _Ha, worthless butt_, Manta giggled.

"Really?" _No, he lied. _Manta was really having too much fun. She decided for the last time that it was time to act serious. "It's true…You don't look like one of them. In that case, hurry up and get me out of here." Manta braced herself to run.

"Slow down. Don't worry." _Whew, _Manta thought. "First, I want some information…about the terrorists."

"The terrorists?"

"Do they really have the ability to launch a nuke?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The terrorists are threatening the White House." _What? Really? Oh, yeah. _"They say if they don't accede to their demands, they'll launch a nuclear weapon."

"Sweet Jesus…"

"Is it possible?"

"…It's possible. They…could launch a nuke."

"How do they plan to launch? I thought this place was just for…keeping the dismantled warheads. They shouldn't have access to a missile…"

"What I'm about to tell you is classified information. Okay? We were conducting exercises with a new type of experimental weapon. A weapon that will change the world."

"What?"

"A weapon with the ability to launch a nuclear attack from anyplace on the face of the earth…a nuclear equipped walking battle tank."

"Metal Gear?…It can't be!"

"…You knew? Metal Gear is one of the most secret black projects! How did you know that?"

"We've had a couple of run-ins in the past. So that's the reason you were here at this disposal site?"

"Why else would I come to a God forsaken place like this?"

"I had heard the Metal Gear project was scrapped."

"On the contrary. It's grown into a huge joint project between ArmsTech and ourselves. We were going to use this exercise as raw data…and then proceed to mass production. If it hadn't been for the revolution…"

"Revolution…?"

"Rex has fallen into the hands of terrorists…"

"Rex?"

"Metal Gear Rex. The code name for the new Metal Gear prototype. They're probably already finished arming the warhead they plan to use with Rex. These guys are pros. They're all experienced in handling and equipping weapons."

BANG! "Hey!" said a new voice, "Shut up in there willya!" It was a guard. Both the DARPA chief and Snake were quite for a few minutes, then Manta heard more.

Snake continued the conversation, "But I thought that all nuclear warheads were equipped with safety measures. Some kind of detonation code that you have to input…"

"Oh, you mean PAL. Yes, of course, there is a PAL. It's set up so that you need to input two different passwords in order to launch the device."

"There are two passwords?"

"Yes. Baker knows one and I know one."

"Baker? The president of ArmsTech?"

"That's right. Each of us needs to input our password, or there can be no launch. But…They found out my password."

"You talked?"

"Psycho Mantis can read people's minds. You can't resist."

"Psycho Mantis?"

"One of the members of FOX-HOUND. He has psychic powers."

"…This is bad…"

"It's just a matter of time before they get Baker's too…"

"If they find out Baker's password…"

"Yes. They'll be able to launch a nuke anytime. But…there is a way to stop the launch."

"What?"

"The card keys."

"Card keys?"

"They were designed by ArmsTech, the system developers, as an emergency override. Even without the passwords, you can just insert the card keys and engage the safety lock…"

"And if I do that?"

"Yes. You can stop the launch."

"So where are the keys?"

"Baker should have them. Listen. You need all three card keys. There are three different slots to put them in. You need to insert a card into each one of them."

"Okay. Three card keys. Do you know where they might be keeping Baker?"

"Somewhere in the 2nd floor basement."

"2nd floor basement?"

"I heard the guard say they moved him to an area…that has a lot of electronic jamming."

"Any other clues?"

"Yes…they cemented over the entrances, but didn't have enough time to paint them. Why don't you look for the areas where the walls are a different color? Here, take this. It's my ID card. It'll open any level one security door. It's called a PAN card. It works together with your body's own electrical field."

"Personal Area Network, huh?"

"It transmits data using the salts in your body as the transmission medium. As you approach the door's security devices, they'll read the data stored in the card…"

"And the doors will open automatically. Gotcha. Okay, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"You…haven't heard any other way to disarm the PAL, have you? From your bosses or anyone."

"No."

"Are you sure you haven't heard anything?"

"I just said no."

"So, does the White House plan to give in to the terrorist's demands?"

"That's their problem. It has nothing to do with my orders."

"But…what about the Pentagon?"

"Pentagon?"

"…Nnnnnnnnngggghhhh!"

"What is it!"

"Ww…why? Uuuuuuuuuggggghhhhh!" _Oh my God! What the hell is going on in there?_

"Hmm…dead…" Manta heard Snake say.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

* * *

Solid Snake

Snake saw the DARPA chief fall to the floor. He reached down to check his pulse. _Dammit, he's dead! I've got to call the Colonel!_

Snake dialed 140.85 on his codec. Naomi answered. "Naomi, the chief!" Snake yelled. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. It looked like a heart attack, but…"

"A heart attack?" The Colonel interrupted Naomi. "No…"

"Colonel," Snake gasped. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Absolutely not Snake, you've got to understand. This op is security level Red. You need the highest security clearance to get access to the complete file."

"You want me to believe that you're in charge of this op, but you don't have complete access to the file?"

"I told you. The Secretary of Defense is in operational control. I'm just here as your support…" The Colonel told him, but Snake didn't say anything to that. As an understatement, he was thoroughly pissed off. "Snake," continued the Colonel, "we don't have time to debate. Get out of there and find President Baker!" The codec clicked off.

Snake kicked the bed. _How the hell did they put him here if he doesn't even know what is going on?_

Snake saw a ration under the bed, so he picked it up. As he did, he heard somebody getting their ass kicked outside. _What the…?_ He went to the door and heard a click. _Somebody unlocked the door? _The door opened. He started to go outside the DARPA chief's room when he saw the loser of the battle on the ground. _God, he's naked! What…_ Before he could finish his thought, someone had a gun to his head. "Don't move…"

Manta Ray

Manta heard the DARPA chief fall to the ground and Snake mutter something quietly but couldn't make it all out. _What is going on here?_ She heard some commotion in the next room. _Huh? _She started for the door but she got a call on the codec.

"Manta," Mei said. "You've got to get out of there. Hurry, go to the first floor and hide somewhere. Now!" Manta didn't get to say anything, the codec clicked off just after Mei Ling had finished her statement.

Okaay? Manta boarded the elevator and headed for the first floor. Great, I really hate hiding. As soon as the elevator reached the first floor, she hid herself under the nearest tanker. Grr…I hate this. All she had to do was wait until she was called and ordered to do something.

Manta boarded the elevator and headed for the first floor. As soon as the elevator reached the first floor, she hid herself under the nearest tanker. All she had to do was wait until she was called and ordered to do something.

Solid Snake

"Don't move…" _A female voice? _Snake stood as still as he could. _What's a girl doing here? _"So you killed the Chief. You bastard…!"

Snake turned toward the girl, the gun still pointed at him. She was shaking really badly. "Liquid?" the girl said in great fear. "No, you're not." Snake started to run. "I said don't move!"

Snake looked her in her eyes. "Is this the first time you ever pointed a gun at a person? Your hands are shaking." The girl couldn't say anything. Snake pulled out his Socom. "Can you shoot me…rookie?"

"Careful, I'm no rookie!"

"Liar! That nervous glance…that scared look in your eyes. They're rookie's eyes if I ever saw them. You've never shot a person, am I right?"

"You talk too much."

"You haven't even taken the safety off, rookie."

"I told you, I'm no rookie!"

"You're not one of them are you?"

"Open that door! You've got a card, don't you?"

"Why?"

"So we can get the hell out of here."

The door opened by itself and guards started piling in. "Looks like we'll be a little delayed," Snake said. "What are you doing?" he yelled. "Don't think! Shoot!"

The guards shot at them and the girl could barely get any of her shots in. Snake shot until he ran out of ammo. _Dammit!_ "What are you waiting for? Shoot!"

"Don't talk to me like a rookie!"

"I'm telling you, shoot!"

The girl put her finger on the trigger and didn't let go. All the guards fell to the floor, dead. The girl started to walk off. The first thing that Snake noticed was the way that she walked. _Can't help it…I'm a guy._

"Thanks for the help!" she yelled and ran off.

Snake ran after her. "Wait…who are you?"

She ran into the elevator. Snake fell to the floor and began to have a hallucination.

:Snake's Hallucination:

Snake saw three men standing around a dead man. "You fool," the first man said. "You've killed him!"

"I'm sorry, Sir," said the second man.

"…His mental shielding was very strong," the third man said interrupting the second. "I couldn't dive into his mind."

"Now we'll never get that detonation code…" the first man said.

"Boss," the third stated. "I have a good idea."

:End of Snake's Hallucination:

Snake looked up and saw the girl in the elevator. There was also another person hovering behind her. She turns around and starts shooting at Snake. He rolls off into a corner. _Damn…_ The elevator door closes and that someone who was hovering around the girl appeared.

"Good girl. Just like that…" the man said. His feet didn't even touch the ground. _He disappeared. Where the…what the hell…?_

Snake quickly called Campbell. Naomi answered again. "Naomi…I just had some kind of hallucination. Is it from the nanomachines?"

"No, Snake. The nanomachines are functioning properly."

"So what was it?"

"It must have been psychometric interference coming from Psycho Mantis, FOX-HOUND's psychic. Think of it as a mental feedback loop."

"So that was Mantis…?" The codec clicked off and Snake headed for the elevator. _I'm gonna go to basement floor 2. See what I can find…_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Solid Snake

The elevator doors were opened so Snake ran in. He turned toward the button facing and pressed B2. The elevator shook to a start and quickly stopped. The doors opened and Snake noticed that there were no guards around. _This is really odd._

There were nine little rooms in this one big one. They each had a different Level printed on them. Snake ran passed each of them to see if they would open. Only two did, at this point. In the sixth room, he saw two boxes of C4's. He grabbed them and headed back out. The eighth room's door was already opened. _Stuck, probably._ In this room, there were two boxes of Socom bullets.

After walking passed all the mini-rooms, Snake considered what the DARPA chief had said. He looked at the walls, trying to see parts painted different colors. At the end of the room he noticed one. He placed a C4 charge and ran away quickly. He pressed the red button on the detonator he had with him and the hollow wall disintegrated.

As soon as he walked through the new hole in the wall, Snake noticed his radar had stopped working. _Area with a lot of electronic jamming…I must be close._ He walked along the walls to see if he could find more hollow parts. At the very end, he noticed one. He placed another charge and blew up that wall too. Through this hole was another room. _This gives a new meaning to "a box in a box in a box." _He almost instantly noticed the next hollow wall and did the same to it as he had done to the others.

Snake walked in this room and realized that this was the end to this little maze. The first thing he saw was the President of ArmsTech strapped to a column. _Am I too late? _The President looked like he had already died. He groaned a little, so Snake knew he wasn't. Snake started for him but the President stopped him and kind of pointed his head to the upper-right of him. "Don't touch it!" he yelled. He wasn't only strapped to a column, but to a column loaded with C4. _Dammit!_

Snake heard an oddly familiar voice and stealthily pulled out his Socom. "Right. Touch that wire and the C4 will blow up along with the old man! So you're the one that the Boss keeps talking about."

"And you?" Snake asked.

"Special Operations FOX-HOUND," the man said twirling his guns in a showy fashion. "I'm Revolver Ocelot." The man continued twirling his guns smoothly like he had many years of practice. "I've been waiting for you, Solid Snake. Now we'll see if the man can live up to the legend!" _How come they always say that and then I kick their ass? _"This is the greatest handgun ever made…" The man showed his pistol with great care, "The Colt Single Action Army." Baker was obviously showing great concern for his life because he started shaking badly when Ocelot mentioned his gun.

"Six bullets…" _Stop monologuing and let's get on with it!_ "…more than enough to kill anything that moves. Now I'll show you why they call me… 'Revolver.' " For a few seconds, both Snake and Revolver Ocelot just stood in the same places staring at each other, both daring the other to move. Then, out of nowhere, Revolver yells, "Draw!" and the battle begins.

Snake ran one way and Ocelot ran the other. They both tried to confuse each other with their movements. Ocelot shot at Snake but missed the first time. Snake aimed, but was hit on the leg by Ocelot's second bullet. _Damn, that hurt. Oh, hell, I'm bleeding. Bastard hit me._

Snake ran after Ocelot and got in a few shots. It was harder for him to keep up since he was shot. He had a slight limp going on. Ocelot purposely missed Snake with his third shot; the bullet ricocheted off the wall and went right for Snake. Snake rolled out of the way only seconds before it hit him.

Snake quickly thought about it and realized that with Ocelot's gun, he only had three bullets left, unless of course he had more on him. _That's probably unlikely, the show-off._ Snake snuck up behind Ocelot and shot him about four times. Ocelot ran off and retaliated badly; he used up two of his shots.

Snake could see that his evaluation was correct. Ocelot's face showed that he only had one bullet left. _Ha, gotcha now._ Snake shot Ocelot twice more and the battle was over. _That was too quick._

"You're pretty good," Ocelot commented.

"Thanks," Snake said, mostly in sarcasm.

"Shut it…You know what? That's just what I expected from the man with the same code as the boss." Ocelot emptied his gun of the useless cartridges. "It's been a long time since I had such a good fight…but I'm just getting warmed up." Ocelot reloaded his gun and began to twirl it. _He's way too showy…it's starting to annoy me._

Before he could shoot again, a shadowy figure passed by and Ocelot's right hand fell to the floor. Blood was spraying every which way. Baker dry-heaved. _What the hell…? _"My hand!" Ocelot screamed. The shadowy figure cut Baker loose from the C4. Baker grunted loudly as he hit the floor. The C4 exploded sending Ocelot flying across the room. He hit a wall and landed holding his handless arm. "Stealth camouflage?"

The shadowy figure turned off its camouflage and revealed itself as a ninja. "Can't you even die right?" Ocelot managed to say. "You were lucky," Ocelot directed toward Snake. "We'll meet again!" Ocelot ran off into the hole in the wall, which Snake had previously made.

Snake aimed his Socom at the ninja. "Who are you?"

"I'm like you…I have no name." The ninja turned its attention toward Baker; he was moaning in great pain.

"That…that exoskeleton…!" Baker said.

"Ggggyyaaaaaahhhh!" The ninja yelled in excruciating agony. "Ggggyyyaaaaahhhhhh! Ggggggggyyyyyaaaahhhhhhhhh!" The ninja turned its camouflage back on and somersaulted out of the room.

Who the hell was that? Snake walked over to Baker. "Can you talk?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm not one of them. The DARPA chief told me he gave them his detonation code. What about yours?"

"Oh, I get it. Jim sent you…" Baker said as Snake helped him to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall. "You…you're from the Pentagon."

"Answer my question!" Snake said in a hostile voice. "What about your code? There's no time!"

"I…talked."

"What? Now the terrorists have both codes and can launch anytime!"  
"It's not like I didn't fight. I managed to resist Mantis' mind probe."

"He couldn't read you? How'd you do it?"

"Surgical implants in my brain."

"Surgical implants?"

"Kind of like a psychic insulation. Everyone who knows these top-secret codes has it."  
"Even the DARPA chief?"

"Of course."

"But the DARPA chief said Mantis got his code by reading his mind."

"Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure…In that case, how did they get your code?"

"I never had any training on how to resist torture…cough, cough…"

"It looks like he had some fun with you all right." Snake saw how sick the President looked.

"He's not human. I tell you he loved every second of it…"

"What happened to your arm?"

"He broke it."

"Looks like you're more than even now. His was sliced off."

"Ha. You're a funny man." Baker sort of rolled his eyes. "So…the DARPA chief…is he okay?"

"Dead," Snake said bluntly.

"What? It can't be! You know, that's not what you promised, Jim!" Baker said and went on to hit Snake with his broken cane. "Now you want to shut me up!"

"Calm down! What's wrong with you? I just told you I was here to save you! I didn't kill the DARPA chief." _Who the hell is Jim…_ "He had a heart attack or something…"

"A heart attack? Oh, don't be a fool…"

"Anyway, the terrorists have both codes now."

"Those boys are totally insane. They wouldn't hesitate to launch…"

"I agree. But what do they really want?"

"Who knows? Maybe they're like us in the arms industry…Always looking forward to the next good war…"

"Well I'm not going to let these maniacs start a war today. Do you still have the card keys?"

"Card keys?"  
"To override the detonation code! I heard you had them…"

"No, not anymore…"

"What? Who does then? Not the terrorists?"

"No. That woman."

"Woman? Who?" Snake had already forgotten.

"A soldier that was thrown in prison along with me."

"A female soldier? It must be…"

"She said that she had just joined up as a new recruit. They threw her in prison… 'cause she refused to take part in the rebellion."

"A new recruit? Roy's niece?"

"I gave her the key. Looks like she managed to break out of here though. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is. She's green…but as tough as they come. But how did you know she escaped?"

"I was in contact with her by codec. Until I was tied up here that is."

"Codec?"

"Yes. She stole it from the guard. If she still has it, you should be able to contact her."  
"I'm sure she still has it. What frequency was she at?"

"Oh…I forgot."

"Damn!"

"Try to contact her. There aren't that many frequencies."

"I'll try right away. But tell me…if this doesn't work…is there some other way to prevent the missile launch?"  
"You need to find Hal Emmerich. He's one of my employees."

"Who's that?"

"The team leader of the Metal Gear Rex project. A genius at engineering, but a little bit of an oddball. If there's anyone who can figure out how to stop Metal Gear from launching, it's him."

"What if he can't come up with anything?"

"You'll have to destroy it. Emmerich knows how to destroy Metal Gear."

"Where is this Emmerich?"

"Well…he's probably being held somewhere in the…Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. It's north from here. That's where he worked."

"I understand. But…why Metal Gear? The Nuclear Age ended with the turn of the millenium."  
"You're wrong. The threat of nuclear war isn't gone…in fact, it's greater than it's ever been. The amount of spent nuclear fuel and plutonium is increasing even today. Listen, have you ever seen a warehouse full of nuclear material?"

"No…"

"Drums and drums of nuclear waste stacked this high." Baker put his working hand up to the top of his head. "As far as you can see…because there's no real way to dispose of the stuff."  
"So they just close the lid and try to pretend like it'll go away?"

"Essentially, yes. And they're not even doing a good job of storing it. Many of the drums are corroded, with nuclear waste seeping out of them."

"Unbelievable."

"Not only that, several pounds of MUF are reported every year."  
"MUF?"

"It stands for 'material unaccounted for'. It proves that there's a large and well-organized black market in nuclear materials. Furthermore, since the end of the Cold War. Russian nuclear engineers, in particular, are out of work with nowhere to turn. In other words, there's plenty of available nuclear material and scientists for making a bomb. We live in an age when any small country can have a nuclear weapons program."

"What about the other superpowers?"

"Russia and China still maintain a significant nuclear presence. Complete nuclear disarmament is an impossibility…To maintain our own policy of deterrence, we need a weapon of overwhelming power."

"You mean Metal Gear."  
"Yes. You know our industry suffered quite a blow as a result of the cuts in military budgets due to this so-called 'peace'."

"I remember hearing a lot about mergers and takeovers among the big weapons makers."

"Yes. And after my company lost their bid to produce the Air Force's next line of fighter jet, the Metal Gear system was our last ace in the hole. That's why we pushed to have Metal Gear developed as a black project."

"Black project?"

"Secret projects paid for by the Pentagon's black budget. You can avoid a lot of red tape and get a great leadtime on your weapons production. And no one can bother you…Not even those bleeding heart liberals on the military oversight committee."

"Bribes…"

"I prefer to think of it as good business…Anyway, Metal Gear was going to be formally adopted…after the results of this exercise were analyzed…"

"I don't give a crap about you and your company."

"Yes. That's about what I'd expect from a grunt like you…Here." Baker held out his hand to Snake. "This is what you came for, right?"  
Snake took the object. "What is it?"

"An optical disk. It's all here. The main hard drive was destroyed by gunfire. This is the only remaining copy of the data."

"What kind of data?"  
"All the data collected from this exercise. Don't play dumb.

I know you were sent to get this. I hid it from that sadistic maniac while he was torturing me. They don't know this disk exists. Make sure that you report this to your boss. I'll give you my card too. It'll open up all security level 2 doors."

"Can you walk?"

"…No…You go on without me. They got my password…

They don't want anything else from me."

"I have one more question. Who or what was that ninja thing? It looked like you knew something."  
"That ninja? That was FOX-HOUND's dark little secret…"

"Dark little secret?"

"An experimental…genome…soldier…cough, cough"

"You know him?"

"You should ask Dr. Naomi Hunter from FOX-HOUND. She knows better than I…"

"Naomi?"

"You've got to stop them…if it goes public, my company and I are…finished…"

"What? Doesn't Metal Gear use currently existing technology?"

"Metal Gear itself does, but…" Baker started doing the same thing that the DARPA chief did.

"Huh?" Snake was starting to get worried.

"What…what did you do to me? Uh…Oooh…No! …Ooh. Oh, no, it can't be! …Those Pentagon bastards!" Baker started convulsing. "…So they…they actually went and did it…!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They…they're just…using you for…uuuhhh…Uuuuhhh…" Baker stopped shaking and his head fell down onto his chest.

"What the hell…" Snake called Campbell.


	4. Chapters 7 to 9

Chapter 7

* * *

Solid Snake

"The ArmsTech President is dead, just like the DARPA chief," Snake told Campbell.

"No…What is going on here?"

"I don't know, I thought you would. Baker told me about this woman who was captured. Colonel, is your niece here?"

"Y…yes." Colonel Campbell hesitated.

"Well, what's her frequency? I need to talk to her. Baker gave her the card keys."

"He did, did he? Well, you can talk to her at 140.15. She's used that frequency since she was a kid. She probably still uses that one. If not, then it's one close to it."

"Okay…Thanks." Snake turned off the codec. _Well, I better contact her. _Snake dialed 140.15. The Colonel's niece answered.

"Who are you?"

"I was really impressed with the way you busted yourself out of there."

"The one from the prison…?"

"You're the Colonel's niece, Meryl, right?"

"…No, it's not him… Just exactly who are you?"

"I'm the fool that your uncle sent all alone into the middle of this whole mess."

"You came by yourself? You think you're some kind of one-man army?"

"I don't need lectures. You're just like your uncle, ya know."

"How do you know my uncle?"

"We go way back. Almost 20 years."

"What's your name?"

"My name's not important."

"Aha! Could you be Snake? Are you Solid Snake?"

"That's what some people called me."

"The legendary Solid Snake…! You? Sorry about before… I wasn't sure if you were one of the good guys."

"But I knew you were."

"How?"

"It's your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They're not soldier's eyes."

"They're rookie's eyes, right?"

"No. They're beautiful, compassionate eyes."

"Just what I'd expect from the legendary Solid Snake." _Why does everybody keep saying that? Am I that predictable? _"You trying to sweep me off my feet?"

"Don't worry. You'll land back on them once you meet me. The reality is no match for the legend, I'm afraid."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"Why did you look so surprised when you saw my face?"

"Because you look just like him."

"…You mean the terrorists' leader, Liquid Snake?"

"Yeah, you know him? You're not brothers, are you?"

"I have no family."

"So, what's the deal then?"

"Who knows? Why don't you ask him? But first I want some information. You were involved in this exercise from the beginning. What exactly happened here?"

"I'm sorry. I was captured along with President Baker right after the terrorist attack."

"That's okay. But what is this place? I don't think it's just a nuclear weapons disposal facility…"

"Boy oh boy…It's just like them! Nobody's told you anything, did they? Okay…you see, this place isn't really for disposing nuclear weapons. This base is owned and operated by a dummy corporation of ArmsTech."

"This is a civilian base?"

"Right. For the development of Metal Gear."

"Colonel!"

"FOX-HOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces were called here for the test launching of a dummy nuclear warhead."

"Why FOX-HOUND?"

"Because they're a Special Ops group used to handling top secret missions. They figured they could help keep it all hush-hush."

"But we must have fired nuclear warheads before. Why just this time?"

"I heard it was because this was to be a final test before the formal adoption of the Metal Gear program…that's what I heard anyway."

"Hmmm…sounds kinda fishy…So what do you think the terrorists want?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure…I was captured with President Baker right after the revolt started…"

"Oh yeah. That's when he gave you detonation code override keys, right?"

"That's right."

"Amazing you were able to keep 'em hidden from the guards."

"Well…women have more hiding places than men. Anyway, you met Baker, huh? How's he holding up?"

"…He's dead."

"What?"

"Heart attack. Same as the DARPA chief…"

"The Chief died from a heart attack too…?"

"Yeah…Was either of them sick or anything?"

"No…not that I heard of."

"Well I don't believe in coincidences. Something funny's going on."

"Hmmm…Sounds like it. But I have no idea what."

"Me neither…yet. Do you know the person who designed Metal Gear?"

"You mean Dr. Emmerich?"

"Yes. Is he still alive?"

"Probably. He should be in the research lab in the 2nd floor basement of the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building to the north."

"2nd floor basement?"

"Yeah, that's where his lab is. I think they're forcing him to work on the nuclear launching program."

"So they'll need him alive until that's done anyway…"

"Then we'd better do something before he finishes."

"You're right. In case we can't override the detonation code in time, I need to ask him how to destroy Metal Gear."

"You plan to take that thing on by yourself, Snake?"

"It won't be the first time…What's the best way to the building where the Doctor is being held?"

"There's a cargo door on the 1st floor of this building that leads to the north."

"What's the security level of the door there?"

"Five, but it's okay…I've got a level five card."

"Well…I've got to go save the Doctor. You should go…"

"I'm going with you!"

"Hell, no you're not. You're still too green. I want you to hide somewhere."

"I'm not green."

"Oh, yes you are. You pause for just one second in front of your enemy and it's all over! Good luck doesn't last forever!"

"I don't know what happened. I just couldn't pull the trigger right away. I never had any problems in training…But when I thought about my bullets tearing through those soldiers' bodies, I hesitated…"

"Shooting at targets and shooting at living, breathing people are different."

"Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of being a soldier…Every day of my life, I've trained my mind and body for the one day when I could finally see some real action, and now…"

"So what now? You wanna quit?"

"I can't quit. I can't allow myself to quit now."

"Listen, Meryl. Everybody feels sick the first time they kill someone. Unfortunately, killing is one of those things that gets easier the more you do it. In a war, all of mankind's worst emotions…worst traits come out. It's easy to forget what a sin is in the middle of a battlefield."

"But this isn't a war. It's a terrorist action."

"You're just a little jumpy from the combat high. The adrenaline in your blood stream is starting to thin out. Just take it easy."

"But I learned all about combat high at the academy…"

"We'll talk about it later. For now, just think about keeping yourself alive."

"If I get out of here alive, I'll think about that other stuff."

"Okay, let me say this another way…Stay the hell outta my way."

"You're a real bastard…just like my uncle said."

"Ha ha. I told you. The real me is no match for the legend."

"It looks like you were right. Okay Snake. I'll be a good girl."

"We'll link up after I grab the Doctor. Then we'll take care of the detonation code override."

"Got ya. But listen, I know this area better than you. Call me if you have any questions."

"Be careful, okay?"

"After I open the cargo door, I'll contact you."

The codec clicks off. Snake gets an unexpected call…_What the hell…Can't be her already…_

MantaRay

Manta was still waiting under the tanker. Every once in a while, she would shoot passers-by, just for the fun of it. Not, kill them, just shoot them in the foot. They would fall and Manta would drag them under the tanker with her. She knocked them out then searched them for items and rations.

After she's done searching them, she would hide them under the adjacent tanker. _The stupid guards'll never catch on._

After about an hour had passed by, Manta got really bored with the shoot-and-hide-the-guard game. She turned her codec on and tried random frequencies. First, she got Campbell.

"What's going on, Manta?"

"Oh, nothing…just accidentally dialed your frequency."

"You're not randomly dialing are you?"

"Nnn…Yeee…kinda…"

Campbell sighed, "Manta, that's the first thing I told you before you started this mission. Don't do that! You could be noticed! Don't you ever pay attention?"

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Why did I ever agree to send you on this mission?"

"'Cause you love me, Roy…"

"Hey, just because you're the daughter of my best friend…that doesn't actually mean anything…"

"Whatever, Roy."

"Manta, no more random dials, promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." Manta clicked off the codec. "Not!" She continued her random search. On one of the frequencies she got an answer. It was Snake.

"Who the hell is this?"

"AAAhhhh!" Manta yelled and clicked off her codec quickly. _Damn, now he's sure to know I'm here._ Manta heard a noise and noticed that the cargo door in front of her had opened. She headed for it.

Solid Snake

Snake answered the call. "Who the hell is this?"

"AAAhhhh!" The person yelled. It sounded like a girl's high-pitched scream. The codec clicked off.

Huh? That's really weird. The codec beeped again. "What the hell do you want?"

"Geez, Snake. Don't kill me!" It was Meryl.

"Oh, sorry. There's this person who called my frequency and screamed like a little girl. I just thought you were him…or her.

"Nah, sorry. Anyway, the door is opened."

"Thanks, where are you?"

"Where-I-can-see-ya."

"Don't move around too much."

"Don't worry. I'm disguised in this enemy uniform."

"You won't be for long with the way you walk."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Listen Snake, the cargo door is like an airlock. It's equipped with infrared sensors. Be careful. If an intruder is sensed, gas is released."

"Gas…"

"Okay, so we'll meet at the nuclear warhead storage building."

"Wait! You said you'd stay put and be a good girl!"

"I changed my mind."

"Don't get careless. That's when things always turn sour."

"Sorry, but this is the only way I can figure out whether or not I'm cut out to be a soldier. I gotta get my hands dirty."

"These guys are professionals. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"See ya there." Meryl cuts off the codec and ends the conversation.

MantaRay

Manta saw the cargo door open. She crawled out from under the tanker and stretched. She looked around to see if she could see any guards. She didn't so she started for the door. She heard footsteps and didn't bother turning to look, she just ran. Before she knew it, she ran into something hard and hit the floor.

That something happened to be another person who was also on the floor. _Dammit, I'm seen._ She started to run but that someone jumped for her and grabbed her by the waist. She turned around to see that it was Snake. _Oh, God. I'm in trouble._

"Riki!" Snake yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

* * *

MantaRay and Solid Snake 

"Riki!" Snake yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, umm…Roy sent me…"

"This is a dangerous place!"

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I can handle it!"

"Really? Did you know that the cargo door you almost ran in to had infrared sensors? Huh? Gas would have filled the place!"

"No, I didn't know, okay?"

"You could have been killed!"

"So? Why do you care?"

"Why? Because you're like a little sister to me."

"Well, how come you haven't called me or came to see me in ten years? Huh? Did you ever really care for me?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But now is not the time for this. We gotta go find Dr. Hal Emmerich."

"Okay, for the mission, I'll put off the scolding. But I'm still mad at you." Riki gave Snake an evil-but-funny look.

"Ha. I'll call Campbell. Hang on."

"I'm listening in."

"I can't stop you." Snake shrugged his shoulders. "Campbell!"

"What's wrong Snake?"

"I wanna know what the hell is up with sending Riki here!"

"Well…it was part of the mission."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want you to be distracted."

"Right. So, is the fact that Metal Gear could destroy the world too distracting? I think I can handle a couple of girls. They're both green, but I think we'll live."

"Couple of girls?" Riki interrupted. "Do I have a twin? God, Roy, you really don't tell anything."

"No, Riki," Campbell sighed again. "Meryl is there."

"Oh," Riki sighed in disgust. They had hated each other since elementary school. "Great."

"Well," Snake said. "We're gonna go find Emmerich."

"Hurry."

Both Riki and Snake made it through the cargo door without getting gassed. Snake walked up the door on the other side of the sensors and opened it with the Level 2 card, since Riki didn't have one. Snake got a call.

"Snake, be careful." It was Meryl.

"Hey, we already made it through. Don't worry."  
"_We?_ Oh, that's right. Who's the chick?"

Grr…. Manta really disliked her.

"Oh. Riki Mayeson. Know her?"

"Yeah. I know her."

"Talk to ya later."

"Mm-hmm."

"Now," Snake said. "On to the Nuclear Warhead Disposal Facility."

"Right."

The cargo door opened slowly and the two of them went through it. It was cold on the other side, an open area filled with snow. Riki immediately started shivering. Snake was used to the cold.

Snake got another unexpected call. This time from the frequency 140.48. _Who the…?_

"Snake, be careful." The burst transmission wasn't working, so Snake could not see who was calling. "There are Claymore mines around there. Use a Mine Detector or something."

"Who are you?" Snake asked.

"Just call me 'Deepthroat'."

"Deepthroat? The information from the Watergate scandal?"

"Never mind about that."

"Are you nearby?"

"Listen. There's a tank in front of your position waiting to ambush you."

"Who are you anyway?"

"One of your fans." The codec clicks off.

"What's up? Who was that?" Manta asked Snake.

"Don't know. Come on." They ran in to the middle of the open area and the tank appeared. "Riki, hide!"

"No! I want to help!"

"Not this time, now hide!"

"Dammit!" Riki ran behind Snake and jumped in behind a rock. It was about the size of a small car, so she wouldn't have any problem keeping hidden.

The tank rolled up to Snake. He could hear someone speaking from the speakers on the inside. "This is Raven's territory." _Raven? _A man with a raven tattoo on his forehead popped out of the top of the tanker. "Snakes don't belong in Alaska. I will not let you pass." The man looked down inside the tanker, apparently talking to one of the guards. "Send him a message." The tanker's main gun shot out a burst of light and a missile right toward Snake. He rolled out of the way. Riki whimpered, _Oh, God._

"Ha ha ha ha ha…That's right…You belong on the ground. You should crawl on the ground like the snake you are!" The man sank back down into the tanker. "Come…let's fight!"

Snake saw some grenades on the other side of the open area. He ran for them and the tanker shot at him. It shot little bullets at him. He jumped at the grenades and pulled the pin on one of them. He threw it at the top of the tanker. It exploded, but seemed to have little effect.

Riki saw what Snake was doing. She had some grenades on her from the guards she had killed earlier. She waited for the tanker to come closer to her before she threw any grenades. When then tanker got close enough, she pulled a pin and threw it. The grenade went off right on top of the lid were the man came out of. The tanker began to slow down a little.

Snake noticed Riki's little escapade. He sighed, _Oh, well, she better not get hurt. _They both threw grenades at the tanker for quite a while. It slowed down, but seemed like it wouldn't give up.

Snake didn't see the tanker's main gun aimed at him. When he turned around, he had no time left to move. The tanker shook violently and began to explode. Snake was startled. He ran to the rock where Riki was hiding.

The tanker made a huge explosion and the guard from the inside flew out. He landed in front of Snake and Riki. _Dang… _Snake went to the guard and searched him. He found another PAN card. _This is useful…_

Snake heard the man called Raven talking to someone on the inside of the tank. "Well, Boss, I hope you are happy. He got the card." With the sound of the "Boss's" voice, Snake could tell they were talking over radio.

"…We'll play with him a little longer…"

"You would be wise not to underestimate him."

"What did you think of him?"

"He is just as you said. In battle, he is as if possessed by a demon. Much like you. I would expect no less."

"You see? I told you so. But I will kill him." It was a different voice this time.

"So, General Ivan. I hear he took your hand as well as your dignity?"

"Watch your tongue, Shaman!"

"In the language of the Sioux people, 'Sioux' means snake. It is known as an animal to be feared."

"Well, Snake is mine now…When I meet him next, I'll take special care of him."

"Not yet," the first voice said. "Don't kill him just yet."

"He and I will meet again in battle," Raven spoke this time.

"Same prediction as always?" said the second voice.

"Yes. The raven on my head…It thirsts for his blood."

The tanker left and Snake and Riki head for the next building.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

MantaRay and Solid Snake

Before they could even get started, Colonel Campbell called both Manta and Snake.

"Be careful, you two. You absolutely must not use weapons in that area."

Naomi interrupted, "I've already programmed their nanomachines so that they won't be able too, Colonel."

"What?" Manta asked.

"What are you talking about?" Snake said.

"Have you both forgotten? That's where they keep the nuclear warheads."

Manta slightly crawled under the small opening of the cargo door. "Hey, I see lots of boxes all piled up. Are they all warheads?"

"Yes," Campbell said. "They're all dismantled."

Manta asked, "Do they just leave them here?"

"Yeah," Snake told her. "It's like Baker said…totally careless."

"They're working on a limited budget. They try to put on a pretty face for the media, but this is the grim reality of it."

"All of the warheads in those boxes have had their detonation mechanisms removed so there's no fear of them exploding," Naomi told them. "But if the warheads are broken, they might leak plutonium and that would be a serious problem."

"Snake, Manta," Campbell stated, "never use any weapon on that floor." The codec clicked off.

Before entering the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building Snake told Manta not to speak for a while because there was a lot more guards there than before.

"So, I'm to use hand signals, right, Dave?"

"Yeah." Snake did a double take, "_Dave_? God, It's been years since anyone has called me that."

"Sorry, _Snake_. So…lead on." Manta really missed being a kid hanging with Snake, or Dave, as he was referred to then.

"Hey," Snake said. "What's your frequency? Ya know, in case we need it."

"Oh. Um…" Manta had almost forgot, since she herself never used it. "141.88."

"Hmm…odd number. Any significance?"

"Actually, it's even."

"What?" Snake looked confused.

"141.88. It's an even number."

"Oh." Snake felt really stupid.

"Nope…No significance. That's just what they gave me."

Snake led and Manta followed close behind. Snake would go a few steps than wave her forward, noting the close was clear. They went around a corner and up some stairs. There was a guard right in front of them. Snake tapped his ear telling Manta to go to codec.

"What? Why are you calling me?"

"Well, just a good chance to see if I had the right numbers programmed."

"Ugh…men."

"Hey, we're not all bad. Anyway, there is a guard up there." Snake pointed to the top of the stairs. "You wanna take him or just sneak passed?"

"Do I ever! Of course I'll take him. I love takin' people."

"Hey, just remember, don't let him or anyone else see you. We can't have any weapons going off. Okay?"

"Right…We don't need that plutonium to leak, now do we?" They both laughed a little. "Move over."

Snake was right in her way. He scooted over a little and she reached the top of the stairs. Manta snuck up behind the guard. She did her favorite, snapped his neck and took his gun. "A little morbid, aren't we?" Snake mouthed.

She just smiled. Manta waved Snake on and went toward the elevator nearby. She pressed the activation button and the doors opened. They got in and Snake pressed B1. The elevator immediately started down a floor.

The door opens and they head for the door in front of them. This room has three rooms on both sides and they all have different Level numbers on them. They head for the second door on the left. It's the only one that will open. Inside, they find a Nikita Launcher and missiles. Snake gives Riki half of the missiles and they head back to the elevator.

Riki noticed a guard on the radar. He was in the bathroom. "Wait a minute," she said to Snake.

"What's up?"

"Just…wait…okay?"

Snake nodded and Riki walked into the guy's bathroom. She walked up behind the guard. He was standing in front of the toilet urinating. Riki held her gun up to his back. "Don't move a muscle," she told him.

The guard just nodded. Riki pushed the gun hard into his back. "I told you not to move!" The guard didn't respond. Riki felt his pockets to see if he had anything useful. She felt some grenades. The guard started to turn around. Riki shot her gun and the bullet hit the guard in the side of the neck. The guard hit the ground with a thud.

"I told you…" Riki mumbled. She grabbed the grenades and hid the guard in the last stall. As she was turning around to walk away, she noticed something glittering. She leaned down to pick it up. It was a card key. _Funny…it looks odd. I've never seen a key like this before. _She put it in her pocket for future reference. She walked out of the bathroom door to see Snake standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What?" she asked.

"We don't have time for this…we need to find Dr. Emmerich."

"Okay, no more play breaks."

"Seriously. You don't need to kill who we can avoid."

"Fine."

They walked back to the elevator and Riki pressed the B2 button. The elevator shook and they exited on the second basement floor.

"Whoa, an air lock?" Riki said, a little surprised.

"Apparently. Stay back for just a second."

"Okay."

Snake walked into the air lock and through the other door. He immediately got a call. It was from 140.48 again. _Deepthroat?_

"Snake, watch out! That place is filled with gas."

"Thanks, but I sorta noticed when I ran into the airlock."

"Also, the floor is electrified."

"Kinda noticed that too. The crackling gave it away."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Why?"

"Destroy the high-voltage switch before walking onto the floor."

"Hey, why? Why help me?"

"It's the switchboard on the northwest wall."

"Hey-"

The codec clicked off before Snake could finish.

"You dummy…" Riki said. She had walked in the room while Snake was talking to Deepthroat. "Why do you even ask?"

"But, who is he?"

"Who cares? He's helping, isn't he? Why worry?"

"Many reasons, okay? Enough with the questions. We got to rescue the Doctor.

"Can I fire the Nikita?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because _I_ want to."

"So. So do I."

"I guess. But only once."

"Yes!"

"If you miss, you owe me a missile."

"Jerk."

They both smiled at each other. Riki took the Nikita and fired. The missile launched and she controlled it with ease. She had only once before fired a Nikita but she was a natural. Before the missile exploded by itself, she had made it collide with the switchboard. The electric floor exploded and became electric-less.

"Good job," Snake said.

Riki looked at him with a smirk. _You'll owe me a missile. Right…_

They both headed back out of the door for a few seconds to recover from the loss of oxygen then decided to head the opposite way of the switchboard. They snuck passed a gun camera and went into the nearest door.

Before exiting the new airlock, they heard some strange noises, like people getting beat up. _What the…_ Both Snake and Riki looked at each other. Eyes wide. They pulled themselves together and braced for the worst.

They went through the Level 3 door and it shut behind them. What they saw was a complete massacre. "Oh my God…" Riki said on the verge of losing the little amount of lunch she had eaten earlier. There were about five guards on the ground.

"They look like they've been cut with some type of blade," Snake said, very sure he was correct and starting to worry about it.

Blood was everywhere and so were the bullet holes. Snake started to walk forward but a man stumbled in front of him from the turn in the walkway ahead.

"It's…it's a ghost!…" The man groaned and fell to the ground, also cut with the blade.

"God, it's awful…" Riki lurched.

"Yeah…Come on. Stay behind me."

"Uh…huh."

I've never seen her like this…

As they turned the corner, they saw the culprit. Or should I say, didn't see. It was the ninja in the stealth camouflage. He had one of the guards hanging in the air impaled by his blade. The ninja threw the man down onto the ground and turned off his camouflage. He walked through the door in front of him. The door crackled with electricity. _He's obviously broken it,_ Snake thought.

"Come on…We need to follow him," Snake said.

"Okay…" Riki reluctantly followed him into the same room that the ninja entered.

The first thing Snake saw was a man in a white overcoat crawling on the ground, apparently away from something. _Looks like ninja-man turned his camo back on._ 'Mr. White Overcoat' was backed into a corner and wet himself. He was visibly shaking from fear. "Stealth camouflage? Who are you?" 'Mr. White Overcoat' asked.

"Where is my friend?" the ninja asked.

"What…what are you talking about?" 'Mr. White Overcoat' looked away from the ninja and noticed Snake and Riki. "What next?"

The ninja turned his head to see behind him. He saw Snake and Riki. "Snake!" he said. "And a friend?"

"You're that ninja…" Snake stated.

"What? You know that thing?" Riki asked.

"Oh, a run-in…that's all."

"I've been waiting for you, Snake."

"Who are you?"

"Neither enemy nor friend. I am back from a world where such words are meaningless…I've removed all obstacles. Now you and I will battle to the death."

"What do you want?"

"I've waited a long time for this day. Now I want to enjoy the moment."

"What…what's with these guys?" 'Mr. White Overcoat' asked. "It's like one of my animes…"

"I've come from another world to do battle with you." The ninja was getting ready to beat Snake.

"What is it? Revenge?"

"No…it's nothing as trivial as revenge. A fight to the death with you. Only in that can my soul find respite. I will kill you or you will kill me. It makes no difference."

And with that, 'Mr. White Overcoat' ran and hid in the locker next to him.

"That's a good idea," Riki muttered and ran to the same locker. She thought it was two, but it wasn't. It had two doors, but was one locker. She got in and shut the door. She turned around and saw 'Mr. White Overcoat'. "AAAhhhh!" they both screamed.

"Shh…" Riki said. Let's be quiet and listen. The man nodded.

Riki and 'Mr. White Overcoat'

Snake and the ninja were still conversing on the subject of their lives. "Now," the ninja said, "make me feel it! Make me feel alive again!" _Alive again? What in the crap?_ Riki was thoroughly confused. Riki saw the ninja advance on Snake. They fought for a long time. For most of the battle, Riki couldn't see them. She could only hear the punches and the gunshots.

"Hey," Riki whispered to the whimpering man. He was sitting on the floor of the locker with his knees up to his chest, his arms on his knees and his head in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. They're not going to bother us."

"Why are they fighting?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Riki shrugged her shoulders. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Emmerich."

"Oh, thank God. We found you."

"You guys were looking for me?"

"Yeah, we were sent to save your hopefully not worthless butt."

"Gee…thanks." The man stood up. When he did, it squeezed them both tightly together. It was a small locker. He extended his hand as much as he could. Riki took it.

"Call me Manta." Riki could see the light from the outside shine in on to this man's face. _Hey, he's kinda cute._ Riki smiled and Dr. Emmerich returned it. _He didn't even call himself "Doctor". How noble. Wow…_

"I remember…" the ninja said. "That punch."

Both Riki and Dr. Emmerich turned around quickly and pressed their faces to the locker doors, looking out the slits.

"I felt that Snake…" the ninja continued. "Do you remember me now?"

"It can't be…!" Snake said. "You were killed in Zanzibar…"

What? Killed? But he's here? Riki was even more confused.

"Eeeeyaaaaah!" the ninja yelled. He started shaking.

"What?" Snake said. "Not again…"

"The…the mediciiiiiine!" The ninja fell to the floor and started banging his head. Riki and Dr. Emmerich held their ears. The noise was extremely loud. "I…I…I'm losing myself…" The ninja's exoskeleton crackled with electricity.

"Is it over?" Dr. Emmerich asked.

"Don't know…" Riki shook her head.

The noises from the fight outside had ceased and they both knew it was over. Dr. Emmerich cracked the door open and saw the ninja leave. He finished opening the door and he helped Riki climb out after he himself had emerged.

"What happened?" Dr. Emmerich asked.

"Hang on," Snake said. "Manta, codec. Campbell."

"Okay." Riki turned to Dr. Emmerich. "Set here for just a few minutes. I promise we'll be right back."

Dr. Emmerich nodded.


	5. Chapters 10 to 12

Chapter 10

* * *

Riki and Snake

Riki and Snake left the room back to the place of the massacre. "Okay, I'm calling Campbell now."

Riki nodded to Snake.

"Colonel, that ninja is Grey Fox." Snake said.

"No way…" Riki was astonished. "Impossible."

"No…there's no doubt about it…"

"Ridiculous." Campbell said. "You of all people should know that he died in Zanzibar…"  
"No…" Naomi interrupted. "He should have died. But he didn't."

"What!" They all screamed.

"It happened before I joined FOX-HOUND's medical staff. They were using a soldier for their gene therapy experiments."

"I never heard that," Campbell said.

"Well, apparently there's a lot that you don't know!" Riki yelled.

"Riki…"

"Snake," Naomi continued. "It happened right after you retired…My predecessor, Dr. Clark, was in charge."

"Dr. Clark?" Campbell asked.

"Yes. He started the gene therapy project."

"And where is he now?" Snake asked.

"He was killed in an explosion in his lab two years ago."

"So what about this soldier?" Riki asked, more calmly.

"Apparently for their test subject, they decided to use the body of a soldier who was recovered after the fall of Zanzibar…"

"And that soldier was Grey Fox?" Snake asked.

"But he was already dead!"

"Yes. But they revived him. They fitted him with a prototype exoskeleton and kept him drugged for four years while they experimented on him like a plaything. Today's genome soldiers were born from those experiments."

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard." Campbell sounded ill.

"They used him to test all sorts of gene therapy techniques."

"Naomi, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Riki asked.

"Because…it's confidential."

"Is that the only reason?" Snake questioned Naomi.

"Naomi," Campbell interjected. "What happened to Grey Fox after that?"

"The record says he died in the explosion."

"I see. But if that ninja is Grey Fox, the question is why?"

"From what I could tell, he didn't know who he was," Snake told him.

"Are you saying he's just a mindless robot?" Campbell asked.

"I'm not sure, but he seems intent on fighting me to the death…we'll meet again. I know it."

"So you'll fight again?" Naomi asked him. "Until he's dead?"

"We don't know," Riki said.

"I'd rather not kill him, but maybe that's what he wants." The codec clicks off and they returned to Dr. Emmerich.

Snake walks up to Emmerich. "Are you okay?" he asked. Emmerich was sitting on the floor. Riki stretched out her hand, offering to help him up.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Snake. I believe you know Manta."

"Yeah…I'm Hal Emmerich"

Riki sort of blushed. Snake rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping so. I'm not one of…" Snake started.

"I know. Manta told me."

"Okay. I usually work alone, but she is a long story." Snake pointed to Riki. She sarcastically hit him in the shoulder.

"Are you Otaku?"

Snake just gave him a confused look. "Come on. We can't stay here forever."

Emmerich started to walk off, but had a slight limp.

"Are you hurt?" Riki asked, running to him.

"I just twisted my ankle a little bit trying to get away."

"Well if that's all, it's nothing to worry about. I want to ask you something. We need information about Metal Gear."

"Huh? Metal Gear?"

"Yeah. What's it really designed for?"

"It's a mobile TMD (theater missile defense). It's designed to shoot down nuclear missiles…only for defensive purposes, of course."

"Liar!" Snake yelled and grabbed Emmerich by the collar of his shirt. He lifted him up off of the ground. "I already know that Metal Gear is nothing but a nuclear-equipped, walking death mobile!"

"Snake!" Riki yelled.

"Nuclear? What are you talking about?"

"The terrorists are planning to use Metal Gear to launch a nuclear missile. Are you telling me you didn't know?"

"They're gonna put a dismantled warhead in Metal Gear's TMD missile module?"

Snake put Emmerich back onto the ground. "Wrong. From the beginning, the purpose of this exercise was to test Metal Gear's nuclear launch capability using a dummy nuclear warhead. The terrorists are just continuing the work you started!"

"No, you're wrong…"

"I heard it directly from your boss, Baker."

"No…a nuclear missile on Rex…?"

"…So you really didn't know?" Riki asked him. "How odd."

"No. All the armament was built by a separate department…and the president personally supervised the final assembly of the main unit."

"Baker?" Riki asked.

"Yeah. I was never told exactly what they armed Rex with. I…I only know it's equipped with a vulcan cannon, a laser and a rail gun."

"A rail gun?" Snake asked.

"Yeah. It uses magnets to fire bullets at extremely high velocities. The technology was originally developed for the SDI system…and later…scrapped. We were successful in miniaturizing it. In a joint venture between ArmsTech and Rivermore National Labs. The rail gun is on Rex's right arm."

"Metal Gear's main function is to launch nuclear missiles. Are you sure you're not forgetting something?"

"It's true that Metal Gear has a missile module on his back that can carry up to 8 missiles, but…are you saying it was originally meant to carry _nuclear_ missiles?"

"Yeah," Riki said. "But we don't think that's all."

"If Metal Gear fired only standard nuclear missiles," Snake continued. "then they should already have all the practical data they need."

"No…could it be?" Dr. Emmerich turned around and sat down in a nearby chair. "Metal Gear's co-developer…Rivermore National Labs, was working on a new type of nuclear weapon. They were using NOVA and NIF, laser nuclear fusion testing equipment...and supercomputers."

"So," Riki stated. "They developed a new type of nuclear weapon in a VR testing lab."

"Yes, but…you can't use visual data on a battlefield. They would need actual launch data." Dr. Emmerich stood up out of the chair and walked to the wall. "These are some of the supercomputers. If you link these, you can test everything in a virtual environment. But it's all just theoretical…"

"So this exercise was designed to test the real thing?" Snake asked.

"What did our president do?" Dr. Emmerich voice grew louder. "If the terrorists launch that thing…" He fell to the ground and began to hit the floor with his fists. "Damn! Damn! I'm such a fool! It's all my fault…" A tear fell down Dr. Emmerich's cheek. Riki kneeled beside him in an effort to comfort him. He looked at her and smiled. "The truth is…my grandfather was part of the Manhattan Project. He suffered with the guilt for the rest of his life. And my father…" Dr. Emmerich stood up. "My father was born on August 6, 1945…"

"The day of the Hiroshima bomb…" Snake said. "God's got a sense of humor all right."

"Three generations of Emmerich men…We must have the curse of nuclear weapons written into our DNA. I used to think that I could use science to help mankind. But the one that wound up getting used was me. Using science to help mankind…that's just in the movies." Dr. Emmerich started to cry. Riki put a hand on his shoulder.

Snake seemed to act a little cold hearted. "That's enough crying. Pull yourself together."

I've never seen a man cry before, Riki thought. _He's got a tender heart._

Riki thought. 

"Where is Metal Gear?" Snake asked. "Where on this base are they keeping it?"

Dr. Emmerich responded, "Rex is in the underground maintenance base."

"Where's that?" Riki asked.

"North of the Communications Tower. But it's a long way there."

"The emergency override system for the detonation code is there too?"

"Yeah, in the maintenance base's Control Room. You'd better hurry. If they were planning a launch from the start, then their ballistic program is probably finished. And since they haven't called for me in a few hours, they must not need me. They must be ready to launch."

"Meryl's got the detonation override keys. We'll link up with her." Snake thought for a second. "Meryl is…"

"I know Meryl…don't worry." Dr. Emmerich smiled again. "If we can't override the launch, we'll have to destroy Rex. I'll show you the way." Dr. Emmerich started to limp off.

"On that leg of yours? You'll just slow us down."

"You'll need me if you're gonna destroy Rex."

"_You're_ not needed. Just your brain."

"Hey," Riki said in Emmerich's defense. "Don't be mean." Snake glared at her.

"I created Rex," Emmerich continued. "It's my right…my duty to destroy him." _Aww…He's such a good person…_ Riki was thinking.

"If you get a chance, try to escape," Snake told Emmerich. "When the coast is clear, I'll contact you by codec."

"How am I supposed to escape from an island?" Emmerich asked.

"Okay…I want you to hide somewhere and keep me informed. You know this place well, don't you?"

"Course I do. And don't worry…I've got this." Emmerich turned on his stealth camouflage. _Cool…he's got one, too._ "It's the same technology as the ninja. FOX-HOUND was going to use them but…With this, I'll be fine. Bad leg and all." _Cheapskates…_ Riki thought.

"Hey," Riki piped up. "I'll stay with you. If that's okay with you, oh mighty one." Riki was talking to Snake. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Keep him safe, Curious Georgette," Snake replied.

Riki laughed. He used to call her that when they were kids.

"Okay, but I want Meryl to watch after you too."

"But…" Riki said.

"Hush!" Snake called Meryl on the codec. "Meryl, Emmerich's okay."

"That's a relief." Meryl sighed.

"I want you to look after him. Manta too. She'll be with him. Where are you now?"

"Very close."

Some guards spotted her. "There she is! Over there!"

"Oh, no! Damn…they've spotted me!" Meryl's burst transmission broke.

"Meryl! What happened!" The codec clicked off. Snake looked at Emmerich and Riki. "Something's wrong."

"Snake, Meryl was wearing the same green uniform as the terrorists."

"A disguise?"

"She had such a cute way of walking. She kind of wiggles her behind…"

"You were really looking."

"Well, she's got a very cute behind…"

Ugh… Riki thought.

"Way of walking, huh?"

"If she's disguised as the enemy, you'll have to contact her when she's alone, huh? There's only one place where we can be sure she's by herself."

"Where's that?"

"Don't be so dense…"

Riki hit him on the shoulder again.

"Here…use this security card. It's security Level 4."

"Okay…Here take my old one, Manta."

"Cool, my first PAN card. I feel…_special._"

Snake sighed. He started to remember what had happened to all the other people he's met after them giving him a PAN card. He turned to Emmerich. "You're not in pain, are you?"

"Huh?"

"You feel okay? Nothing bothering you?" Snake patted Emmerich on the shoulder. Emmerich backed away.

"What's wrong? Getting all friendly all of a sudden?"

Riki laughed. "He's scared, that's all."

"I am not."

"Yeah…" Emmerich looked at Riki, confused. "I'll explain later," she said.

"Okay. Hey, you guys, call me Otacon."

"Otacon?" both Snake and Riki say in unison.

"It stands for Otaku Convention. An Otaku is a guy like me who likes Japanimation." Otacon explained all about Japan and robots. It was a long speech. Naturally, Riki was interested. Also naturally, Snake was not. "I didn't get into science to make nuclear weapons, believe it or not. I wanted to build robots. My luck came short with the deadly ones."

"It sounds kinda childish to me," Snake said.

"Shuttup, Snake. I don't think so." Riki hit Snake on the back of the head.

"Girl, hit me one more time and I'll hit you back. I promise."

Riki poked him on the forehead and Snake rolled his eyes.

"Females…"

"We have to take responsibility," Otacon said. "The greatest weapons were created by scientists who wanted to be famous. That's all stopping now with me. I won't take part in murder any more."

"That's the spirit," Riki said.

Snake was getting fed up with Riki but ignored her. "I need some information."

"Sure, ask me anything," Otacon said. "Anything about this base or Rex. And…with my stealth, I can sneak in and out of the armory and mess hall. I can get you anything you need. Just tell me, and I'll…well, we'll be there." Otacon smiled in Riki's direction. "My frequency is 141.12."

Snake gave Otacon his frequency and said goodbye.

Riki waived. "Hey, I'll 'randomly' call ya sometime."

Snake laughed and headed out the door. Snake and Manta were officially on separate journeys once more.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Manta and Otacon

"Hey," Manta said.

"What?" Otacon asked as he sat down in the nearest chair.

"Where did you get your stealth?"

"I…uh…invented it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Otacon wasn't really used to Manta's naive personality. She wasn't really naive, she just liked to act that way.

"Can I have one? Please?" Manta begged. She even got down on her knees.

"Well…"

"Please, please, please?"

"Only if you promise to use it well."

"Uh…yeah…of course." Manta almost automatically thought of ways to use it for purposes other than destroying Metal Gear.

"Okay." Otacon pointed toward the supercomputers. "Do you see the closet over there?"

"Yeah."

"There's a box of them at the bottom on the floor. Open it and get one."

"Alright!" Manta did just what Otacon had said. She shut the closet door and walked up to him. "Um…how do you put it on?"

Otacon sighed. "Like this." He got up out of his chair and attached the stealth to her camo jacket. He put it where it was almost directly over her heart.

Manta began to shiver.

"What's wrong?" Otacon asked.

"N…n…Nothing. I…" she began to make obvious excuses. "It…it's cold…Don't you believe in heaters?"

Otacon just laughed. He noticed that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Hey," Manta said softly.

"Hmm?"

She started to say one thing but she changed her mind. "Uh…how did you get the idea for the stealth?"

"The little one?"

"Sure…I think."

"It's a miniature of the Metal Gear stealth."

"Oh…that makes sense." She pulled a rubber band out of her pocket and put her hair up in a bun.

"I thought you said you were cold," Otacon observed.

"I am. My hair's in the way."

"In the way of what?" Otacon walked toward the door.

"My face." Manta laughed. "What do you think?"

"Well, mostly about scientific studies. Why?"

"Huh?" Manta looked confused. "What?"

"I'm joking."

"Oh," Manta said sheepishly. This was the first time someone told her a comeback that she didn't laugh at. She was usually the one telling lame jokes.

"Let's go," Otacon told her.

"Where?"

"Wherever. All we have to do is wait until Snake calls with a certain need."

"He'll probably never call."

"Good. More time for us."

"Huh?"

"I thought we should get to know each other, being as how we're here together. We're strangers."

"Oh," Manta said in a happy tone. "Cool."

"So…Where ya from?"

"Here. Alaska."

"Really? Cool."

"Not cool. Cold. Freezing actually."

"Ha. Funny. I see we both have fetishes for lame jokes."

"Apparently." Manta said with a warm smile.

Otacon smiled back. "Let's get out of here."

"Sure. I'm hungry. Does this place have a cafeteria?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

"We have to be careful of the guards. And besides, the next room is gassed."

"Be careful of the guards?"

"Oh…that's right. No, we don't. Heh…stealth rocks."

Manta and Otacon ran through the next room quickly and Manta opened the door to exit.

"That sucks."

"What?" Manta asked.

"Gas."

"Yeah. So, where's the food?"

"This way," Otacon said through a laugh.

Otacon and Manta turned on their stealth. They talked all the way to the cafeteria.

"OUCH!" Manta yelled as she fell to the floor.

"What?" Otacon asked. "Oh, you fell. Over what?"

Manta pointed to a something that was now in the corner. "It looks like a gun from here." She was still on the floor.

Otacon went over to the item and picked it up. Sure enough, it was a gun. "A…a socom?" He handed the gun to her.

"Yeah, I think so. What is a socom doing in the middle of the floor?"

"No idea." Otacon reached to her, a gesture to help her off the floor. Manta apparently pulled too hard because Otacon fell on top of her. They both smiled and Otacon blushed very noticeably. Otacon gazed into Manta's eyes. He had no idea that someone's eyes could be so beautifully green.

"Do you mind getting off?" Manta asked after a small laugh.

"Oh, sorry." Otacon must have lost himself. He had completely forgotten that he was lying on top of her. He rolled off from the top of her. They both stood up and Manta noticed just how badly that Otacon was blushing.

"So, do you like music?" Manta asked quickly in order to end the silence.

"What? Yeah, a-a little bit."

"What kind?"

"Uh…C…classical." Otacon was obviously the type to listen to classical music.

"Who's your favorite?"

"Bach, I guess. I really like all classical equally though."

"Well, I'm in to Country and I just began to listen to some Rock. I'm not really into classical and I think Rap and Metal suck."

"Metal does not suck," Otacon said before he could think.

"Huh? You're kidding? Metal and Classical? Wow. Two extremes…I really do like you."

Otacon blushed again. "Yeah, I listen to Metal when I'm really mad or really into my work. Classical gets me in the mood to work and Metal helps me finish."

"Do you not care about the lyrics?"

"Not really. I can never tell what the singers are trying to get across. All I care about is the music part."

"Awesomeness."

"Huh?"

"Oh, just a new word of my inventions. That's all I invent…new words that only I usually use."

"Awesomeness," Otacon said. Both of them had a good laugh.

"Otacon, do you know how to use a gun?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Well, for the time being, you might need to learn."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…uh…" Manta pulled out the socom that she and Otacon discovered and handed it over to him. "First, take the safety off before you use it." She walked behind him and placed her arms around him. She reached for the gun. "To aim…all I can tell you is to pretty much guess. When you really need to shoot, it'll come naturally."

Otacon started to shake a little. "What's wrong?" Manta asked. "Nervous?"

"S…sorta."

"Do you understand how to use the gun?"

"In a way, I guess. I'll figure it out."

"Good, you keep it. I've got tons of my own."

Otacon chuckled under his breath. They continued to walk and talk until they reached the cafeteria.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Manta and Otacon

"Food!" Manta screamed and ran into the cafeteria. "Oh, most precious food! I love you! My best friend…" Manta grabbed a banana from a bowl on the counter and started to dance with it.

Otacon walked in and couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. He picked up an apple and went over to the sink to wash it off.

"Why are you doing that?" Manta asked peeling her banana.

"It gets all the pesticides off or any extra dirt…and stuff like that."

"Why wash off the dirt? All you're doing is wasting all that extra minerals. Mr. Wasteful."

Otacon scoffed. "So, you want to die? Pesticides are dangerous."

"So is this mission. I'm not washing it off am I?"

Otacon rolled his eyes.

Manta went over to the refrigerator and randomly grabbed everything she could. She went to the stove and flamed it up. She still had half of the banana in her mouth. "Want anything?" Manta mumbled in Otacon's direction.

"Sure, I guess. I'll take some of whatever you're fixing."

"Great…easier for me."

Manta fixed scrambled eggs with cheese, tomatoes, and green peppers.

"Umm…Manta?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you that I'm allergic to eggs?"

Manta looked at the counter and saw two skillets full. She looked at Otacon. "I'd tell you that you'd probably die, why?"

"Because I am."

"Won-der-ful. What can I fix you that you're not allergic to?"

"Not much."

"You can't be serious."

"Umm…What else is there?"

"Only one can of Ravioli."

"All right! I'm definitely not allergic to that yummy goodness!"

"Yummy goodness? And I thought only I came up with the weird words."

Otacon grabbed the can of Ravioli and ran for the microwave. "My favorite!"

I really do like this guy…he's hilarious.

As Manta was trying to eat her two skillets of eggs, Otacon's Ravioli in the microwave dinged. "Done!"

"Obviously," Manta said. _I've never seen someone so excited over a can of Ravioli. Not even my little cousins._

"Mmm…"

"You warmed it up in the can?"

"Yeah, always have."

"Weird. Cool-Weird. But weird."

As soon as Otacon sat down to devour his long lost love, Snake called him.

"What, Snake? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. A little. I'm stuck in this cell. I can't get out. Oh, and I was tortured by that maniacal handless man, ya know. Ocelot."

"Seriously?"

"No, I was kidding."

"…………..."

"Sarcasm Otacon."

"Oh. Manta turn on your codec."

"Will do."

"Yeah," Snake said. "I ran into Sniper Wolf after killing Psycho Mantis and she shot Meryl. Pretty bad. I don't know if she'll make it." It fell silent for a few minutes. "Anyway, they caught me and Ocelot tortured me. He stuck me in this stupid cell. I have a roommate though."

"Really, who?" Manta asked.

"The DARPA chief. Looks like he's been here awhile. Smells like it."

"Ugh."

"You killed Mantis? Well…We're on our way." Otacon said and ended the conversation. "Grab the ketchup."

"Why?"

"I have an idea."

"Okay." Manta grabbed the ketchup from the fridge.

"Oh, no."

"What?" Manta asked.

"My Ravioli. I didn't get to eat it all."

"Take it with you. It's in the can."

"You're right." Otacon grabbed the can and they both headed out the door.

Otacon and Manta headed toward the torture room where Snake's cell was. They went through the place where Snake defeated Psycho Mantis and passed the caves where the snow dogs were kept.

The dogs reacted graciously toward both Otacon and Manta. "Wow. They're all beautiful dogs." Manta picked up one of the puppies.

"Yes, they are but we need to get to Snake."

"Snake can wait. He's a big boy."

"But…"  
"Shut up, Hal."

"Hal?"

"Yeah, we're friends now, right?"

Otacon nodded.

"So, let's use our real names. Okay?"

"Sure, Riki. Let's go."

"Oh, just a few more minutes. Please?"

"No. We need to go."

"But…I love these dogs. Especially this one." Manta nuzzled the puppy she was holding. "He's so cute."

"Snake's in trouble."

"Well, maybe he should get used to it. He doesn't always get into trouble. It's not always a bad thing, ya know? Being all 'espionagy' and stuff."

"We need to go."

"Can I take him with me?"

"No, Riki. Come on."

"Only if he can come."

"No."

Manta gave Otacon puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Come on, let's get going."

"Yay! You get to come too, little puppy." Manta put the puppy in her jacket and zipped it up where the puppy's head was sticking out at the top. "This jacket has bullet-proof material, so you won't get hurt." The puppy made a happy yelp. "He likes me," Manta said looking at Otacon.

"Good, now let's go." Otacon opened the door with his Pan card. As soon as they walked in, they noticed the bloodstained floor where Meryl had fallen. They walked away feeling very saddened.

They heard footsteps and stopped. A pale woman walked toward them. She got closer to Otacon. Up close and personal, right up in his face. "Hal," she said with a growl in her voice. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"Riki," he said. "This is Sniper Wolf."

Manta had a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry. She's my sister."

"Huh? No way."

"Well, not really. We became real close and we consider each other siblings."

"Oh, Okay. One question. How does she know where we are? The dog is hidden, too, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's hidden. She can recognize the reflection. She was the first person I showed it to."

"Yes. Very true." Wolf walked up to Manta. "And please be careful with Nikita. He's very special."

"Nikita?" Manta asked. "The dog? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful dog."

"You can keep him with you if you promise to keep him safe. He's my baby. I helped birth him. His mother died in the process. I raised her from his size. A sad time, but his siblings are as equally loved. Keep him safe. I will collect him later. I trust you, being as you are with Hal."

"I will…thank you."

"You are very welcome." She turned back to Otacon. "So, what are you doing?"

"We have to free Snake."

"Yes, please do. I have marked him."

"Marked him?" Manta asked.

"I have put my label on him…" Wolf raised her hand to Manta's face and pressed her nails to the skin but did not scratch. "...I can not track him down if I know where he is."

"Good point. Track him down?"

"I'm more like my wolves than most people can comprehend."

"We need to get going," Otacon pressed again. "Thank you, Wolf. Bye."

"Goodbye, little brother…and friend." She watched them walk off. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Otacon asked.

"My handkerchief. I wanted to give it to you."

"Thanks, but, why?"

"I crocheted around it for you."

"You? Crocheting? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine. Just take it."

"Okay. Goodbye." They walked through the door to the torture room where Snake was being held. "That was weird."

"What?"

"She's never acted like that."

"Really."

They walked up to Snake's cell. "Hey, Snake we're here!" Manta yelled upon entrance.

"Hush," Snake whispered. "The guard…he's in the bathroom."

"Sorry."

"Where are you?"

"Here," Otacon said and turned off his stealth. Manta did the same.

"What's with the puppy?"

"What, Nikita? Sniper Wolf lent him to me."

"Sniper Wolf! You talked to her?"

"Yeah. I think she's pretty cool."

"What?"

"I'll explain later," Otacon said. "Whew. It does smell bad."

"Uh-huh. Now, how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, here." Manta handed him a Pan card. "That'll get you through a few doors. It's Level 6."

"Thanks."

"Riki, give me the bottle." Otacon motioned for the ketchup.

"Okay." Manta gave it to him.

"Here." Otacon gave the bottle to Snake.

"Ketchup? What the hell am I gonna do with that? Add flavor to the paint shavings?"

"Use your imagination," Manta commented.

"You know me. I have no imagination."

"Shut up. You do, too."

"Oh," Snake said. "When did you two get on first name basis?"

"About ten minutes ago. Here." Manta pulled the handkerchief that Sniper Wolf gave Otacon out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Snake.

"Why? What am I gonna do with that?"

"Really," Otacon said. "She gave that to me."

"I could tell you really didn't want it anyway and he might need it."

"How?"

"Use your imagination," Otacon said.

"Use your imagination," Snake mocked and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, David," Manta said.

"No, Dammit. You, Rebecca."

"Don't call me that. Stop cursing."

"Damn, damn, damn," Snake annoyed her.

The puppy barked loudly.

"I think that the puppy has even noticed that the maturity level of this conversation has bottomed out, so stop it and let's get out of here," Otacon said, a little aggravated.

"Did you lose a gun, Snake?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"I tripped over one earlier. Want it back?"

"No, I've got plenty and you guys might need it."

"Thanks."

"The guard's coming back guys." Otacon said. "Put your stealth on," he said to Manta.

"Bye. Got to go, like, now."

"See ya. Thanks for the hankie."

Solid Snake

He watched Manta and Otacon walk out passed the guard. The guard didn't even notice. After a few minutes the guard had to go back to the bathroom. This is when Snake finally understood the ketchup bottle. He busted it on the floor and then threw the glass under the bed in his cell. He quickly lay on the ketchup.

They guard walked back and noticed Snake on the floor. "What the hell?" He ran to him and opened the door. Snake got up from the floor and threw the guard into the cell and locked him in. He ran away as the guard was banging on the cell walls. "Let me out, you bastard."

"That's right," Snake replied. "I'm a clone. Get over it." With that, he got his supplies and his suit and walked out the door.

* * *

So, how's it goin? Good here. I'm really getting used to this, ya know…writing…making up stuff myself. It's kinda fun. So, whatcha think? I hope you're thinking happy thoughts. Maybe this story'll fly. Get it? Peter Pan joke. Sorry.

I will warn you…the next chapter has a lovemaking scene in it. Actually, it's implied…so use your imaginations…I know you own some…

Love Tsugi


	6. Chapters 13 to 14

Chapter 13

**

* * *

Riki and Hal**

Riki and Hal turned their camo back on as they left the torture room. Snake followed shortly after, but they took no notice of each other as they traveled in opposite directions.

"Where are we going?" Riki asked.

"To the main control room. It has the most computers and contains the main information concerning Shadow Moses."

"Why are we going there?"

"I need to try and find as much information as I can."

"How are you going to do that? I'm pretty sure that the info stored here is secure. There must be locks everywhere."

"I have my ways…"

"Are you…a hacker?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Cool. I've never met a hacker before."

"Well, now you have."

They reached the main control room. The door is locked. "Crap," Hal said. He crouched to the floor and leaned against the wall.

"What's up?"

"I…I forgot to unlock the door from my computer room…where you met me."

Riki remembered something. "Hal…I found a weird looking card on one of the guards that I killed earlier. Do you think you can use it?" Riki reached into her back pocket and handed Hal the card.

"Oh my God! This is it…I can't believe you ran across it." Hal placed the card key in the slot next to the door. The door opened quietly. "Yes…it worked."

They walked into the room and Riki was completely astounded. There was walls and walls lined with computers and their hard drives. She had never seen so many computers in one place, not even at a library. In the center of the room was the biggest computer. It had a huge monitor and was apparently touch-screen, there was no mouse.

Hal walked up to it and started typing things. He was typing so fast that Riki couldn't make it out. She looked at the screen and realized that even if she could keep up with him she wouldn't understand what he was typing anyway. He was using the computer language, obviously…he was a hacker. She started walking around the room. She sat down at one of the smaller computers and began a game of Solitaire.

"Riki," Hal said after a few minutes. "You won't believe all the stuff that I found."

"Oh, really." She got up from her computer and went to his. She saw files and files on the Shadow Moses project, Metal Gear, and Baker. All kinds of stuff that only a few chosen people were supposed to know. All of that stuff was here…right in front of her. She could read about any of this. _Classified…whatever. Not anymore._

"I wonder what this is…" Hal told Riki as they were looking at the screen. He was referring to a file labeled "MM".

" 'MM'," Riki pondered out loud. "That's my uncle's initials. McDonell Miller." She scratched her head. "You might know him as Master. That's his code."

"Master's your uncle?"

"Yeah…You know him?"

"No. Heard of him. Want to find out…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…" Hal ran his finger across the screen and double-tapped on the file. A huge picture of Master appeared at the top. "You're right, Riki. It's Master…"

"Who would want information on my uncle and why would they want it?"

"I have no idea. But, he was in the military, ya know. Look." Hal pointed to the screen again. "They…whoever…have every little detail about your uncle here on this file. You are even mentioned. Your family…and Snake. Stuff about Zanzibar…oh my…Who ever wanted to know your uncle did extensive research. His whole life is mapped out. Somebody must have been obsessed or something."

"Yeah, I agree."

"How's he your uncle anyway? He and your dad have different last names."

"They both had different dads."

"Oh. Same mom?"

"Yeah. Dad didn't remember much. The only things he ever told me about her was that she was in the military and that someone once called her 'Tatyana'." Nikita yelped and nuzzled into Riki's chest and began to sleep. (Author's Note at end…)

The codec beeped and Hal answered. "Yeah?"

"I'm at the door to the walkway. Why won't it open? Don't dawdle…I'm being chased and shot at."

"Uh…did you use the card?"

"No, dumbass, I just stood here and looked at it like I'm stupid…of course I tried the card…Gaw…"

"Hey, just checking…"

"Well, shut up and answer me."

Hal sighed. "That door sometimes gets stuck because it's so cold outside."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ya didn't ask so I didn't know to."

"Yeah, ya meanie," Riki said into her codec. She just turned hers on.

"What should I do?" Snake asked.

"Well, you can't open it from the inside so you'll just have to cross on the roof. Good luck." Hal turned off his codec. "God, he's so damn angry all the time."

"Tell me about it," Riki said. "I grew up with him."

"Well, I guess we should head up to where he's going."

"Why?"  
"I gotta ask him something."

"Okay. Let's go."

Hal and Riki started for the towers. By the time that they arrived Snake was trying to open the elevator doors. "Why won't you open, dammit?"

Riki walked up to Snake and pushed him. He ran into the closed elevator doors. _What the hell…?_ Riki had her camo on so he couldn't see her. Snake turned around, gun aimed, ready to shoot when she grabbed his AK and hit him with it. He got in his favorite stance ready to 'kill' when Riki revealed herself. "Riki…what…?"

"Sorry," she said. "Just having my hourly dose of fun."

"Ha." Snake turned around when he heard boxes moving.

"Don't worry…it's only Hal." Riki looked in Hal's direction when he turned off his stealth. She turned back to Snake, "You know he's harmless." Snake chuckled to himself.

"How'd you guys get up here?"

"The elevator," Hal answered.

"It was working?"

"Yeah…" Riki looked at Snake. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Snake ignored her. He went to the edge of the elevator and looked down.

"You're incredible, ya know?" Hal told Snake. "Like a movie hero or something."

"No, I'm not. In the movie's the hero always saves the girl…"

"Meryl? She'll be fine…she's tough." Riki tried to cheer him up. It didn't work. Riki started walking down the stairs, to get away. She didn't really like Meryl, but now to think of it, she started to feel real sad, mostly because her life was on the line. As she descended, she started looking for stray items and petted Nikita.

"Snake, I gotta ask you something." Hal walked closer to him, noticing Riki's meandering.

"What?"

"Have you ever…loved someone?"

"That's why you followed me?"

"No…I mean…I was wondering…do soldiers fall in love? Do you think love can bloom even on a battlefield?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I think I…love…her."

"Riki?" Snake whispered her name because he understood Hal's reluctance to talk like this in front of her.

Hal nodded…and kind of blushed.

"I think at anytime, any place, people can fall in love with each other. But…if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them."

"I think so, too. No offence." Riki came walking back up the stairs and Hal stood where he was, petrified.

Snake ignored them both. "Otacon, can you get this elevator to move?"

Hal walked over to the edge and looked down. "That's weird…Yeah…If it's the mechanism."

"Well, I've got to go swat a noisy fly." Snake paused for a few seconds and the added, "You look like hell, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Hal said and walked away.

"Good luck, Dave." Riki said.

"Just how much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it, I guess."

"He loves you."

"Well, the feeling's mutual."

"Really? I never pictured you with someone like him…oh, wait…yes I have."

"Shuttup." Riki hit him on the shoulder.

"You need to tell him before he makes himself believe it's not a mutual feeling."

"Okay…will do. You got swat that noisy fly…whatever the hell that means."

"Tell you about it when I'm done." Snake walked off and Riki did the same, but again in the opposite direction.

Riki had to run to catch up with Hal. "So, you heard us, huh?" Hal asked.

"Yeah, I did. It doesn't surprise me."

"How so?"

"I can tell by the way you've been acting lately. Besides, you're such a sweet person by nature."

"So, do you…?"

"Yes, Hal, I love you, too." Riki blushed just as Hal had earlier. Hal stopped walking and turned to Riki. She saw him and stopped walking, too. He got really close to her, face to face, and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you really love me, or are you just saying that?"

"Why would I just say that?"

"There has been so many people who said that they loved me, but never really did."

"I really do, I'm not just saying words, I mean them. They come from my heart…"

Hal leaned into her and placed a small, nervous kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss. She had never felt as much love as she did for Hal, and she had only just met him earlier this same day. She didn't care how long she had or hadn't known him. She felt like she'd known him all of her life. They were so much alike, yet they had differences, but they were small, insignificant differences. They didn't matter…all that mattered to her at this moment was Hal and how much they loved each other…no matter how long they hadn't known one another…it made no difference.

They parted and Hal said, "We need to go back to the computer lab."

"Now?" Riki asked.

"Yes, now…" Hal said but Riki interrupted him by kissing him again. She put her arms around his neck and he embraced her. "You know," he tried to say, "we really need to be going in case Snake needs us…"

"_I_ need you…"

The puppy had obviously woken up because he started barking. He was probably saying, "Hey, you're squishing me…"

"Okay, fine…let's go," Riki agreed.

They walked back to the computer lab, holding each other's hand the whole way. They walked hurriedly though. They made it back and Hal pressed Riki up to the closest wall and began to kiss her…(Fade Scene…sorry…you guys are probably better at this than I am…)

Hi, Tsugi here…sorry about the 'use your imagination' thing, but considering the fact that you are reading on FanFiction tells me that you do have one, so, don't let it go to waste…love you all forever…

Author's Note: Notice the reference to Tatyana. I am currently writing a story not yet posted on any site (so don't try to find it…) dealing with EVA's life after Snake. This story has a little tie-in with MantaRay. If you want to understand; read it. When I do post it, it will be finished and will be titled: _A Troublesome Time: EVA's story_. The first chapter will be in her POV and the second/ last chapter will be in my (Tsugi's) POV explaining what happened after she disappears. It will be short, but you might understand MantaRay a little better.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Riki, Hal, Snake and Sniper Wolf

Hal noticed something beeping on the main computer. "What the…?"

"What does that mean?" Riki asked pointing to a blinking yellow light.

"The elevator's working…but I didn't do anything. I didn't have time…"

"We should call Snake, tell him what's up."

"Yeah." Hal turned his codec on. Riki turned hers on, too. "Snake, the elevator's working."

"You fixed it?" Snake asked Hal.

"No that's the weird thing."

Riki finished Hal's statement, "It just moved by itself. It looks like it's headed your way now."

"Yeah, it is," Hal told him.

"Okay…"

"Hey, Snake, what was that explosion? It wasn't just me, was it? No point in asking Riki." Riki blushed.

"Why's that?" Snake asked.

"No matter…anyway, what was it?"

"Nothing much. I just had to take down that helicopter, that's all…"

"Helicopter…Snake, no way! I knew you were good, but geezees." Riki started laughing. "That's totally awesome!"

"Are you sure this is the way to get to where Metal Gear is being stored?"

"Yeah, positive. The entrance is toward the back of the snowfield ahead."

"Okay, so you guys need to find a safe place to hide out for a while…"

"Got it covered, Snake," Riki said.

"Yeah, Snake, call us if you need to."

"Will do…" The conversation had ended.

"Hal, we need to get to that snowfield."

"But Snake told us to stay put."

"Not really…he told us to be safe…there's a difference."

"But…he said…"

"Shut up, Hal, and let's get going." Riki started to walk off. She turned to Hal and added, "Do I ever do what he says?"

Hal didn't even answer, he got up and started to follow her. The monitor started beeping again. "What now?" He walked up to the computer. "Hey, the elevator that Snake's on is too heavy…What's up with that?" Hal thought for about half a second. "OH MY GOD!" Hal called Snake.

"Snake, there were five stealth camos in my lab…if you take out the one I'm wearing and the one Riki's wearing, that leaves three."

"Hey, this isn't first grade math class, I'm not stupid."

"I know but the weight limit warning is going off on that elevator…it says here that there is four people on board. Someone must have stolen the camos. SNAKE, LOOK OUT! I SAW THEM MOVE…THE CAMERA…BE CAREFUL! THEY'RE IN THERE!" Snake cut off the codec… "Oh, no…"

"Hal, don't worry…He's gonna be okay…He's not completely stupid…"

"You're right, Riki, we need to get down there…"

They began to go to the snowfield. They had to go pretty much the way that they had come. It took them a while. About half way there, Snake called Hal again. "Uhh," Snake groaned. "Someone's shooting at me…again. I'd bet my best guns it's Sniper Wolf."

"Yes, it's her…it's definitely her…"

"Um…Ottie, buddy, why do you sound happy?"

"I'm not happy…uh…don't kill her…please…"

"Are you insane…? She's shooting at me…"

"She's a good person…you'd know that if you talked to her…"

"Listen to me…she's a merciless killer…"

"She's not merciless…"

Sniper Wolf cut into the conversation. "I can see you perfectly from here." Wolf chuckled. "I told you…I'd never quit the hunt. Now you're mine."

"Wolf, no! You can't!" both Hal and Riki yelled at the same time.

"Don't get between a wolf and its prey!"

"Wolf, you're pretty good if you can hit me in this storm."

"You see? Women naturally make better soldiers."

Riki almost said, "Yeah, you're right…" but knew better, considering the conditions.

"Snake, I'm near…can't you sense me?"

"You know, it's a mistake for a sniper to reveal her location."

"Is that right? Well, I'm going to send you a love letter, my dear. Do you know what that is? It's a bullet straight from my gun to your heart."

"Please! Wolf! Snake! No!" Hal interrupted.  
"Quiet!"

"I'm gonna pay you back for Meryl…I'm afraid I'll be sending that love letter…not receiving."

"Men are so weak…You could never finish what you start…" The codec conversation ended.

Riki and Hal just looked at each other. "We need to get down there and stop this…Now!" Riki said to Hal.

Hal nodded in agreement. "I…it…it's not fair. I know them both…they can't kill each other…" Hal ran off and Riki had to hurry to catch up with him.

By the time they had reached the snowfield, the battle had already finished and Snake was walking through the snowfield. Hal and Riki followed him. "Snake!" Riki yelled. Snake turned around. Hal saw it in his eyes.

"NO!" Hal ran. Wolf was lying on the ground. She was mortally wounded.

"I…I've…waited for this moment…" Wolf managed to say. Everyone knew that these words would be her last. They let her talk as long as she was able. "I'm a sniper…waiting is my job…Never moving a muscle…concentrating…" Wolf coughed and blood came out of her mouth like mist. "I am lung-shot. Y…you cannot save me. Please…Just finish me quick. I am a Kurd. I have always dreamed of a peaceful place like this…"

"So that's why you're called Wolf…" Snake suggested.

"I was born on a battlefield. Raised on a battlefield. Gunfire, sirens, and screams…they were my lullabies…Hunted like dogs day after day…driven from our ragged shelters…That…was my life."

"Oh, Wolf," Hal said and crouched down next to her. Riki began to cry. For comfort, she petted Nikita.

"Each morning, I'd wake up…and find a few more of my family or friends dead beside me. I'd stare at the morning sun…and pray to make it through the day. The governments of the world turned a blind eye to our misery. But then…he appeared. My hero…Saladin…he took me away from all of that…"

"Big Boss?" Riki asked.

Wolf nodded. "I became a sniper…hidden, watching everything through a rifle's scope. Now I could see war, not from the inside, but from the outside. As an observer…I watched the brutality… the stupidity of mankind through the scope of my rifle. I joined this group of revolutionaries…to take my revenge on the world. But…I have shamed myself and my people. I am no longer the wolf that I was born to be…In the name of vengeance, I sold my body and my soul. Now I am nothing more than a dog."

"Wolves are noble animals…" Snake said softly. The way he was treating Wolf just now proves how much of a good guy he really is. "They're not like dogs. In Yupik, the word for wolf is "Kegluneq", and the Aleuts revere them as honorable cousins. They call mercenaries like us 'Dogs of War'. It's true. We're all for sale at some price or another. But you're different. Untamed. Solitary. You're no dog. You are a Wolf."

"Who are you? Are you Saladin?"

"Wolf, you spared Meryl's life…"

"She was never my real target…I don't kill for sport."

"Rest easy. You'll die as the proud wolf you are."

"I finally understand. I wasn't waiting to kill people…I was waiting for someone to kill me…A man like you…You're a hero. Please…set me free…"

Snake stood up and pointed the gun at Wolf. He hesitated for a few seconds. Wolf reached for something. "What is it?" Snake asked.

"My gun…give it to me." Hal ran for it and brought it to her. "She's a part of me. Everyone's here now. Okay hero. Set me free."

Riki turned away. "Bye, Wolf," she said.

"I love you, Sis," Hal told her and began to cry.

Snake pulled the trigger and Wolf's new life began.

The gunshot resounded for it seemed like hours, but was only just a few seconds. It was such a sad few seconds. Snake pulled out the handkerchief that Riki gave to him earlier. He placed it on Wolf's face. "What are you doing?" Hal asked.

"Returning it to it's owner. I don't need a handkerchief."

"Why?" Riki asked.

"Well, I don't have any more tears to shed. I'm going to the underground base. We're out of time. You protect each other. If I can't stop Metal Gear, this whole place will probably be bombed to hell. We might not meet again…"

"Snake…" Riki interrupted.

"You can leave anytime…get a start on your lives…"

"We'll keep helping…"

Snake walked off.

"Hal, we gotta go back…"

"Yeah, let's go…"

The headed back to the computer lab.

* * *

Sorry that it was mostly all game again. I intended to use a little of it, but Wolf wouldn't shut up. Anyway, I hope you still likes…read and review…Tsugi… 


	7. Chapters 15 to 16

Chapter 15

* * *

Riki and Hal

"Hal, we need to go back to the lab. Snake might need us to look something up."

"Yeah…I know. We should be heading back but I need a few minutes alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. I'll be over here when you're ready to go." Riki pointed to the trucks to the left side of the snowfield.

"All right." Hal began to say something but Riki couldn't make it out. She wanted to respect his wishes and give him some time alone.

Riki walked over to the nearest truck and sat on the tailgate. _Man, this is sad. Very sad. Hal's over there talking to his closest friend who has just died and I'm not over there comforting him. Should I be? I mean he told me he wanted to be alone. _Riki sighed. _I guess I could try to comfort him when he's finished. What should I say? How should I react when he reacts however he does? _

Well, looks like you're goin' ta have ta learn you're improv., there, Riki, said a strange voice in her head. It sounded like a kid.

"Who's there?" Riki said out loud. She was very scared, but spoke softly.

Don't you know me? the voice said again.

"No, who are you?"

I believe I am called Nikita…but I'm not exactly sure.

Riki looked down at the puppy in her jacket. Nikita licked the bottom of her chin. "Amazing! You can talk? Bark twice."

Nikita barked twice, just as Riki told him to.

"You can understand me?" Riki asked him.

Yeah, I can understand what you and anyone says. I can't really talk out loud like you can, but I can speak to whomever I wish. In they're mind. I think that Sniper Wolf called me "psychic and clairvoyant."

"Really? Cool. How come?"

Remember, you don't have to talk out loud. I can hear your thoughts. Anyway, Psycho Mantis tried to get some information out of me about Snake, I believe that's what you call him. Riki nodded. _He thought that since I knew Hal, because he took care of me and my family, he could find out something he might've said about Snake. Didn't work. Hal never said anything. Nothing about anything but Sniper Wolf. When Mantis dove into my mind…he did something to it. _

Oh, kind of like Meryl, right?

Yes, I think so…she could see mines?

Yeah, that's her.

Sniper told me about her.

Cool, do you know if she's okay?

Yes, she's fine. Just in great pain. I can see her in a cell sleeping right now.

You can see _her? _

Yes, I can see things that are happening at the present time with someone that I've met.

You've met Meryl?

Yeah…beautiful girl…she's a perfect match for Snake. That's my opinion.

Well, I agree. Do you have any other abilities?

One more. I can see the dead.

Really? Scary.

Not really. They won't hurt anyone else, unless they really mean to. I can see the dead that have refused to leave the Earth and admit that they have died. I guess unfinished business would fit into this category.

Can you see Sniper Wolf?

No, she was completely ready to die. She left nothing behind but memories to Hal and to me. You guys, too, I guess.

You're definitely no ordinary dog. No wonder Sniper intended to keep you. But I'll take care of you. You're my pet now, since she's gone. That okay with you?

Very. I didn't reveal myself to you before because I didn't trust you yet, but now I do. Please don't tell anyone. If I want them to know, I'll let them.

Okay. No problem. Here comes Hal.

Riki nodded. see 

"I'm ready to go. We need to get back." His face was red. He'd obviously been crying. Nikita squirmed and told Riki that he wanted Hal to hold him. Riki took him out of her jacket and gave him to Hal.

"I think he want you…"

Nikita nuzzled Hal doing his best to comfort him. _I loved her, too, you know,_ he said to Riki.

The three of them headed back to the computer lab. Riki was very happy. She could talk to Nikita now. She might need his help and he could be very useful.

Nikita reached out to Riki's mind. _Riki… _

Yeah? What's up? Something wrong?

No…I just wanted you to know that I want to be trained.

Trained to do what?

Fight. Like you guys. With you guys. When I get older, I want to fight beside you.

Why?

I don't know really. I just feel like I should want to. It's weird, but trust me.

Okay. I'll make sure that I train you. But you'll have to wait until we've all finished this mission. Are you willing to help us now if we need it?

Definitely. I can do a lot of things since I can understand people. I've learned that I can understand any language. I can translate. This is because I can read what one is thinking. It's cool. This could come in handy.

Yes, I agree. What about computer language.

Sorry, I'm not that cool. You'll have to go to Hal for that.

I knew that much, just checking to see if you were a hacker, too.

Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm smart but not that smart. I could learn, but don't really want to.

Just how smart are you?

I don't know. I couldn't tell you that. I do surprise myself.

Neat.

Hal was typing on the computer again. For no reason it seemed. He was typing away while Riki and Nikita were talking.He got a call on his codec. "Snake? What's up?"

"Get Riki on, too. She needs to hear this."

"Riki…" Hal pointed to his ear.

"Okay…I'm on." She clicked and Nikita asked if he could listen in. _Yeah, you might need to know and I might not have the time to tell ya._

"Naomi's a spy."

"What?" Riki said completely confused.

"Master told me. She completely lied about everything she'd told me. Her grandfather was Japanese and Edgar Hoover was racist. There's no way he could've been in the FBI. Also, there wasn't a single Asian investigator."

"Why would she lie?" Riki asked him. "She's can't be a spy. I never really liked her but that sounds a little ridiculous. My uncle's a nut."

"No…I trust Mast-…you're uncle?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? I could've sworn I told you…anyway, go on."

"I trust Master. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Unless," Hal interjected. "Master's not really Master."

"Hal, babe, you're off you're rocker. Sorry, but it's true."

"No…think about it." Hal turned around to look at her. "Don't you think that if he had anything to do with this mission that he would've contacted you?"

"No…he might not have know that I'm here."

"Yeah," Snake said. "Campbell would've told him. Even though he didn't tell me, the bastard. He would've made sure he knew and kept you safe."

"Weird…" Hal said.

"That has to be my uncle…you guys are crazy."

"I guess so." Snake said.

"What else do you know?" Hal asked.

"Master told me that the Mafia undercover operations hadn't even been started yet in the '50s. They started in '60 in Chicago, not New York. He says that she's behind the strange happenings or that she's working with the terrorists. That's all I know right now. Well, the elevator's stopped, I've got to go rig-…Raven…gosh…" The codec clicked off.

"Snake…what happened?" Riki was yelling. "God…" _Nikita, can you tell me what's going on? _

I'll try…Snake's fighting a man with a raven tattoo. Must be him…Raven.

"Snake's fighting Raven! Again!"

"What? What do you mean again?" Hal asked.

"We had to fight him about an hour into this mission. We knew he wasn't dead but I didn't think he'd show back up."

"Well, let's just hope he'll be all right."

Riki hugged Hal. "Yeah…I'm sure he'll be okay."

He will. Nikita said to Riki. _He will. Snake is strong…_

Nikita said to Riki. **

* * *

**

Chapter 16

* * *

Riki, Hal, Nikita, and Snake

"Snake will be okay…he's a good fighter…" Hal was muttering aloud as he paced the room.

"Why are you worrying?" Riki asked as she walked up to him. She took Nikita out of her jacket and placed him on the ground. _Stretch your legs for a while, okay? _

Okay, but I'll stay close by.

Riki put her arms around Hal's neck. "He's fought a lot of people…and Raven's not much of a match." Riki kissed him softly. "Remember…Snake's a big boy…"

"But…" Hal tried to talk but Riki wouldn't let him. She pulled him closer to her in a tight kiss. He thought of backing off so he could talk but gave in to her. It was almost impossible not to. _She's so damn beautiful…_he thought to himself.

Nikita walked over to the nearest desk and sat down under it in an effort to stay out of their way…whatever happens. He was a dog, not stupid.

Hal started to walk forward. "What are you doing?" Riki asked.

"Searching for…a wall…" Hal said amidst the passionate kisses. Riki smiled and walked whichever way he went. They were obviously paying more attention to each other than to where they were going because they were completely oblivious to the existence of the chair that was inching closer to them.

Riki, watch out…!

Before Nikita's cry could be heard, both Riki and Hal tumble over the now non-oblivious chair. Arms and legs were flailing in the air before the two lovers crashed into the hard floor. Same picture as always…Riki face up and Hal face down. "Why does this always happen to me?" Hal asked as he helped Riki up off the floor.

"Why does it happen to you? Because it happens to me, too."

"And where did that chair come from?…In the middle of the room…was that always there?" They both laughed harder than they had laughed all day. "Now…" Hal whispered. "Where were we?"

Riki picked up the chair they had fallen over and sat him down in it. "Right about…" she straddled him. "here…"

He kissed her first this time. He loved the way she kissed him back. Softly, but aggressive at the same time. He could feel the love pouring out of her…letting him take advantage, not the other way around. He could sense how much she really cared for him. It was odd to fall for someone in less than 24 hours, but it had happened to him.

Nikita got up from the place where he was comfortable and moved to the other side of the room. _I'll try to give you as much privacy as possible,_ he directed to Riki.

Uh-huh… was all the she could manage so he left her alone.

Hal was in the process of taking off her jacket when he got a call on his codec.

"Snake, I'm gonna…this had better be good…" Hal answered, "What!"

"Geezes…what's your problem?" Snake asked.

"Sorry, Snake…What's up?"

Riki interrupted again…as usual. "Hey…we were busy…"

"Sorry…" Snake said. "It's important…so…listen."

"Go ahead," Riki said still straddling Hal.

"Raven's dead…"

"That's what you called to tell us?" Riki yelled. She was frustrated with Snake as much or even more so than Hal.

"Yes…but…that's not the main thing. Raven told me before he died that the DARPA chief that I saw die before me wasn't the DARPA chief at all but he was Decoy Octopus. He told me that Decoy could copy people down to the blood and so he drained the chief's blood and took it into himself so he could be him…sorta. I guess…get it?"

"Yeah," Hal said. "But why impersonate the DARPA chief?"

"I don't know…he wouldn't tell me any more. After that…he died. His ravens came and…well…ate him."

"Eesh…gross.." Riki said.

"Oh…and that's still not all."

"What next?" Hal asked.

"Master called me. He told me more about Naomi."

"What did he have to say?" Riki asked.

"_Dr._ Naomi Hunter is not _Dr._ Naomi Hunter at all."

"Huh?"

"Master told me that there _was_ a Dr. Naomi Hunter but she's not the one the we know. The real Naomi Hunter disappeared somewhere in the Middle East. Our Naomi obtained her I.D. papers."

"Does he still think she's a spy?" Riki asked.

"Yeah…he says that she's definitely been sent to sabotage this operation. He had Colonel Campbell arrest her and wants her interrogated to find out who she's with. Campbell said something about us being in trouble if she is. Master asked him if she had anything to do with the deaths of Anderson and Baker. Campbell said he had no idea…but he doesn't keep things hidden very well. He's hiding something and I want to know what."

"Why hasn't Roy called me?" Riki asked. "I'm part of this mission yet he hasn't told me anything…called me at all…"

"He's probably trying to keep you safe…"

"But…he's being a deceptive asshole…I'm gonna call h-."

"No, Riki…don't. He won't…it won't help anyway. If he won't open up to me than he definitely won't to you."

"Okay…pump some info. for us…okay…"

"I'll try…I got to go…I'll call soon." The codec conversation ended and Riki looked at Hal.

"Rik…you're crying…are you okay?"

"I hate it when Roy hides shit…he always does and it always ends up hurting someone…this time it could be Naomi…she's not a spy!"

"I thought you didn't like her…"

"I don't but…"

"Oh…you care for her even though you don't really like her, right?" Riki nodded. "You have great character, you know that?" Riki smiled. Hal dried her tears then kissed her cheek. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

Riki…Nikita said. _I'm here if you need me… _

Okay…but I can talk to Hal, too, you know…

Yeah…

Nikita said. 

Riki kissed Hal again and they were really getting into the moment when Nikita contacted her again.

What's up?

I need to talk to Hal…I'm going to so get him ready.

Okay…how do I do that?

Just tell him…you can do it.

Riki abruptly stopped kissing Hal. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Someone…well, Nikita needs to talk to you."

"Nikita? But he's a dog. I don't…"

"Let me tell you real quick. He's a psychic because Psycho Mantis dove into his mind and permanently affected him. He can talk to whomever he wishes and can read people's thoughts. He needs to talk to you and apparently it's urgent so don't ask me questions…just listen to him. Okay?"

"Yeah…Nikita…come here."

Nikita walked up to Hal. _Hey…um…can you understand me? _

Yeah, I gotcha…what's up? I can ask you about this later, right…?

Riki…you need to hear this, too. Yeah…um…I was listening to a guard that had touched me earlier…

"Okay," she said to Hal. "Nikita can see people in his mind if he's come into contact with them before…so he's watching a certain guard…get it? Continue, Nikita."

Okay…this guard was saying that Metal Gear is finished and ready…I think you need to tell Snake.

"I'll call him…" Hal said. "Thanks, Niky."

Niky? Riki asked him. _He calls you Niky? Do you know how confusing this is gonna get?_

Riki asked him. 

Nikita laughed…well, barked…barked with amusement…whatever.

"Snake, it's me," Hal said to the codec. Riki turned hers on.

"What's wrong?" Snake asked.

"It looks like they've finished getting Metal Gear ready."

"How do you know that?"

"We overheard some of them talking…Where are you now?"

"In front of Metal Gear…but it's strange."

"What's strange? Well, besides you?" Riki asked.

Snake sighed. "There's nobody here…no guards…nobody patrolling…it…it's too damn quiet."

"That may be because they are all ready," Hal said.

"The PAL codes have been inputted," Riki said quickly. "Nikita told me," she mouthed to Hal. He nodded.

"What should I do? I've only got one of the three keys." Snake asked. "And besides, Ocelot said that there's a trick…"

"Leave it to me…" Hal said.

"You got a plan?"

"Well, I'm in the computer room…I'll try to access Baker's private files. Don't know why I never thought to in the first place…"

"Don't you need a password?"

"Yeah…but there are ways…"

"Are you a…hacker?"

"Yup. Pretty much. That area comes with being a computer expert."

"I'm counting on you, Otacon…" The conversation ended yet again.

"I don't doubt you can do it, Hal, you just need to hurry." Riki told him while she was standing up from her straddling position.

"Yeah, I know. Just gotta…" He began typing again. "Ah…Got it…" He called Snake. "Hey, Snake…"

"Whatcha got?"

"I'm past his 3rd security level. He was pretty careful."

"Do you think you can break in soon?"

"I've never met a system I couldn't bust into."

"Keep trying…"

"I am…ah…"

"What?"

"I did it!"

"You got passed security?"

"Bingo!"

"Great! So whaddya got?"

"I accessed the confidential Metal Gear file."

"What about the PAL override system that Baker talked about?"

"I haven't found _that_ yet…"

"That's what I need to know!"

"Snake…I found something else!"

"What?"

"The secret behind the new nuclear weapon! Just as I thought, the nuclear warhead is designed to be fired form the rail gun like a projectile…it doesn't use fuel, so it isn't considered a missile. That way it can get around all sorts of international treaties."

Riki was looking over Hal's shoulder when Nikita climbed up to the desk where the computer was. Riki petted him.

"That's pretty sneaky."

"Yes, but effective. And that's not even the scariest thing about this weapon."

"Uh…I can't wait to hear this…"

"It's a stealth weapon! I guess I kinda knew that but it just hit me in retrospect!"

"The damn thing won't show up on radar?"

"Uh-uh. They've been working on a stealth missile since the late 70's."

"Why weren't they able to develop one up until now?"

"Because of the missile's rocket propulsion system…it will be picked up by enemy satellites."

"Oh. Yeah. That makes sense."

"But unlike a missile, the rail gun doesn't burn any propellant. So it can't be detected by any current ballistic missile detection systems."

"An invisible nuclear warhead…"

"Totally impossible to intercept. And on top of that it's got a surface piercing warhead designed to penetrate hardened underground bases."

"We learned that lesson in the Gulf War."

"This thing could mean the end of the world!"

"It's the ultimate weapon. And from a political point of view, it avoids the problem of nuclear reduction and nuclear inspections."

"Colonel, is this true? Are you listening?"

"I'm…listening…"

"If word of this got out…it could delay the signing of the Start 3 Treaty and cause a huge international incident."

"Yeah…" Hal said. "It would be nasty. The U.S. would be denounced by the U.N…it could even bring the president down…"

"Did you know this, Colonel?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You've changed…Colonel…"

"I won't make any excuses…"

"Snake," Hal interrupted. "Listen to me…This new nuclear weapon…it's never actually been tested…only simulated."

"You mean they ran a computer model?"

"Yes…that's why they were conducting this exercise. They needed to get actual experimental data to back up the simulation."

"What were the results of the exercise?"

"It looks like it went better than they hoped for. But…I can't find the data anywhere on this network. You'd think that data as important as that would be carefully recorded…"

"It was." Snake told him. "Baker gave me an optical disk with all of the test data."

"What?" Campbell yelled. "Do you still have it?"

"No…Ocelot took it from me."

Hal continued, "The terrorists have replaced the dummy warhead with a real warhead. Once they input the detonation codes, they should be ready to launch."

"So you think they can do it?"

"Well, the dummy warhead was designed to be identical to the real thing, so I think so, yeah."

"Did you find out how to override it yet?"

"Not yet…it must be in a separate file. Right now I'm looking through all of Baker's personal files."

"We're counting on you…" Snake said and the conversation ended.

"Hal," Riki said. "You got to look that up."

"I am…just wait a second…what's this?" He clicked on a file that wasn't titled. "Ah-ha. Gotcha…wait…" Hal called Snake back again.

"Hey, I got Baker's ulterior motive. He's looking to get rich…and ArmsTech is in really bad financial trouble…the file said something about a hostile takeover…So…everything was…"

"Riding on this project."

"Yeah…and it looks like we were paying a lot of bribe money to the DARPA chief. Also, Baker was a big proponent of the nuclear deterrent theory."

"I see…so, what about the override?"

"Just give me a little bit longer."

* * *

hey, I've updated…woot! Are you glad cuz I am. Anyway…what do you think about Riki and Nikita…cool, huh? I hope you still are liking…sorry about the game parts again…was not expecting that…um…yeah…

Tsugi


	8. Chapters 17 to 18

Chapter 17

* * *

Liquid and Ocelot

Snake walked up to the small doorway where he heard two voices conversing. He immediately recognized them. _Oh, god, Ocelot and Liquid. _He leaned against the wall closest to the door where they could not see him.

"Okay…" Ocelot's voice sounded. "I've entered the PAL codes and disengaged the safety device. We can launch anytime."

"There's still no response from Washington." Liquid's voice this time. "It looks like we'll have to show them that we mean business."

"Should I set it for Chernoton, Russia?"

"No. There's been a change. The new target is…Lopnor, China."

"Why, Boss?"

"I'm sure neither you nor Mr. Gurlukovich would really like to see a nuclear bomb dropped on your Motherland, right?"

"But why? There's nothing there."

"Wrong. It's a nuclear test site."

"A nuclear test site?"

"If we nuke a major population center, the game's over…But a nuclear explosion at a test site can still be concealed from the public. Meanwhile, Washington will be worried about the retaliatory strike from China."

"That'll probably mean top secret talks between both countries' leaders…"

"Of course. And in the process, the President will be forced to divulge the existence of a new and highly destabilizing nuclear weapon to the Chinese. What do you think that will do to the US's reputation? Or the President's?"

"And with the CTBT, that means that China and India…"

"I see…Yes…When the other countries hear about this new weapon, they'll all want to contact us. Washington won't be very happy when we start selling their own system to the highest bidders. Yes. The President will break. He will give in to our demands."

"Big Boss's DNA and one billion dollars…"

"That money will be used to cure our genome soldiers as well. I'm also including the FoxDie vaccine in our demands."

"FoxDie…It killed Octopus and Baker…So it's true that it affects older people first. Mantis might not have been affected because he wore a mask."

"Wolf wasn't infected either. Perhaps due to those tranquilizers she always took."

"Something to do with the adrenaline level in the blood? Or maybe it's just because this FoxDie was still experimental and they haven't worked out all the bugs yet…"

"In any case, have you heard from your friend, Colonel Sergei Gurlukovich at the Spetznaz?"

"He still has doubts about the ability of Metal Gear. He said we can talk after Metal Gear's test launch is successful."

"He's a very prudent man."

"There's nothing to worry about. The Colonel wants Metal Gear and the new nuclear weapon so bad he can taste it. If Russia wants to gain its position as a military superpower, they need to reinforce their nuclear arsenal. They need a nuclear weapon that can't be intercepted. Metal Gear will allow them to gain first strike capability over the rest of the world."

"Their regular army is in shambles and they think they can restore their country's military power with nuclear weapons? Gurlukovich…he's no warrior…he's a politician."

"But he's the one who gave us the Hind and most of our other heavy firepower."

"He's got over a thousand soldiers under his command. If we joined forces we could put up quite a resistance here. Since Mantis died, the genome soldiers' brainwashing has started to wear off. I'm worried about the men's morale. An alliance with the Russians would boost that as well…"

"What are you saying?"

"We're not going anywhere. We're going to dig in here."

"We could still escape."

"We've got the most powerful weapon ever made and we're about to ally with Gurlukovich's forces."

"Are you going to fight the whole world?"

"And what's wrong with that? We can launch a nuclear warhead at any target on this planet…A nuclear warhead invisible to radar. And on top of that, this base is full of spare nuclear warheads. Once we get the DNA and the money, the world will be ours!"

"What about your promise to Colonel Gurlukovich?"

"I have no interest in the revival of Mother Russia."

"…You're not thinking of reviving Big Boss's dream?"

"From today, call this place…'Outer Heaven'."

"But Boss, you're not worried about the PAL being overridden? If the code is entered again, it'll be deactivated."

"No need to worry. The DARPA chief and the ArmsTech president are both dead."

"Does Snake know how the override system works?"

"You interrogated him, don't you know?"

"He didn't have any keys on him."

"Good. Then no one can stop Metal Gear now."

"By the way, what should we do with that woman? Want me to kill her?"

"Let her live. She's Campbell's niece and Snake cares for her…We'll keep her as our ace in-the-hole."

Meryl…she's alive…

Hal called Snake. "Hey, I found Baker's top-secret files!"

"Great job."

"How's it going there?"

"They've finished inputting the PAL codes. So how do we deactivate them?"

"Okay…y'see the override system that the president was talking about…It can also be used to input the detonation codes. Y'see, if you insert the keys when the warhead is active, you deactivate it. And vice-versa. You can only use the keys once."

"Only once…"

"Yeah…you'd better get started. We don't have much time."

"But it takes three keys! I've only got one!"

"That's the trick. You already have all three keys!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The card key is made of a shape memory alloy…a material that changes shape at different temperatures. That card key is made out of it."

"Ah…clever."

"Can you see the input terminals in the center of the Control Room…?"

"I see them…"

"Those three laptop terminals are for the emergency input. There's a symbol on each screen corresponding to a different key. Input the keys in order from left to right. Room, low and high temperatures, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Remember…the keys can only be used once, it's an emergency override system. The world is riding on those keys."

Ocelot sees the card out of the corner of his eyes and shoots it. It flies over the edge far from sight.

"Damn! They key fell in the drain ditch."

"Snake!" Liquid yells. "This is bullet-proof glass. There's no way in! I'll enjoy watching you die." Liquid shuts the door and laughs.

Riki, Hal, and Nikita

"Damn!"

"What?" Riki asked walking toward Hal who was in the middle of the room again.

"He lost the key…now he's got to waste time trying to find it."

"It will be okay…" Riki obviously completely trusted in Snake, or completely didn't, because as she was walking closer to him she was gradually taking off her clothes.

"Is this all you can think about at a time like this?" Hal said trying not to laugh.

"Well, yeah…" she said, dropping her shirt to the floor. "If the world is gonna end because of them dimwits, why not let us end our lives with a bang…no pun intended."

Hal burst out laughing. "Ya know? You're right." He reached for her and drug her closer to him. He felt her back and reached for her bra. When he got a hold, he unclamped it.

Nikita yawned and looked up. Alarmed at what he had seen, he turned around and faced the other way.

Just as Hal had dropped her bra to the floor, he got a call on his codec. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in slowly than out. "What's wrong?" Riki asked.

"Turn your codec on. Snake never fails, does he?"

Riki laughed and answered, "'Sup?"

"Master called me back and told me more 'bout Naomi."

"And?"

"He said that the DIA recently developed a new type of assassination weapon called FoxDie. It's a virus that targets specific people. It kills its victims by simulating a heart attack."

"Like Baker and Anderson?"

"Yeah, but Master says that Naomi's behind it. Naomi did give me a lot of injections…ya know, the nanomachines…you, too, Rik…anyway, Master can't come up with a motive. Campbell told me that she was sending coded messages towards the Alaskan base. But that's about it."

"Well, thanks for the tip," Hal said. "How's it goin' on your end, anyway?"

"I got one more key to go…"

"Good job." The conversation ended.

"Well, let's continue…"

Hal quickly cleared off some room on the nearest desk. He wiped his arm across the top and papers and computer disks went flying. He lied Riki on the desk and rested on top of her. He leaned in to kiss her when Snake called again.

"Yeah?" Hal asked sort of aggravated.

"Naomi just called…"

"What happened?" Riki asked, concerned.

"She told me that it's true but not everything she said was a lie. She doesn't even know her own identity. She had to make everything up. She got into genetics to find out who she was. She was found in Rhodesia in the 80's. Frank Jaeger found and raised her."

"Gray Fox?" Riki asked.

"The ninja?" Hal this time.

"Yeah…Big Boss brought her to America. She wanted to kill me because I killed her benefactor and sent her guardian home a cripple. She joined FOX-HOUND. She did inject me with FoxDie but not you, Rik. She used to want me dead and now I'll probably die…She doesn't know when it'll take effect, if it ever does. After that, Colonel Campbell interrupted and she was taken away."

"Oh, Snake…" Hal didn't know what to say in order to comfort him.

"I gotta get goin'…got a world to save." The codec clicked off.

"Oh, boy…that really got me outta the mood…" Riki was mumbling as she sat up on the desk.

Hal went back to his computer and started typing again. "Well, I'll see if I can find anything else out."

After about ten minutes, Snake called again.

"Otacon! Help! The door's shut and there's gas! The glass is bullet-proof!"

"Hey, I know where you are! Hang in there for a sec…" Hal went to the computer next to him and started typing something. "Got it! Is it open?"

"Yeah…No more gas…listen…Master called me back. Tell Rik to get on."

Hal did as he was told.

"Look. Rik. Master's not Master…Hal, you were right. It's Liquid…"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah…um…Liquid killed your uncle to impersonate him to get me to enter the detonation code… Rik…I'm sorry."

"NNOOOO! THE ASSHOLE! I'm gonna kill him…" Riki broke into a fit of horrible sobs.

"Snake," Hal talked to him as he was holding Riki. "We ran across Master's file on the computer earlier. It looked like research…this totally makes sense."

"Hey, Liquid, asshole, I'm coming to kill ya, ya bastard!" Snake yelled a whole bunch more obscenities before the codec cut out.

"Oh, NO!" Riki yelled.

"What's--"

"I had a vision…we need to get down there." Riki runs out of the room and grabs her scattered clothes and starts applying them on the way. Hal starts to run after her but loses her before he can even start. Nikita walks up to him.

I sent Riki a vision of what was happening in an effort to get her down there. Snake and Meryl need you guys' help. Follow me, I can get down there pretty quick. She runs faster so will probably be there before us, but that's okay.

Riki, Hal, and Nikita ran all the way to the underground area where Metal Gear was being kept. By the time that Hal got there, Riki was climbing onto the side of a destroyed Metal Gear. He looked up and saw Snake and Liquid fighting hand-to-hand on top of it. Riki got to the top just as Liquid was about to kick a fallen Snake off the edge.

"Hey, asshole, you killed my uncle!"

"What of it?"

"You're gonna pay."

Riki ran to him and started to fight Liquid. Snake could not because he was totally beaten.

Hal made it to the top with Nikita in his jacket. He stood watching Riki fight when he noticed Meryl. "Oh, god…" He checked her pulse and breathing. Everything was okay.

Nikita nudged Hal's mind, _Bomb, bomb, bomb, BOMB! _

What are you talking---then he noticed. _Damn!_

The ticking of the timer made it very hard to concentrate on the disposal of the bomb. Nikita reached him trying to calm him. It apparently worked because the ticking stopped. Hal heard a scream and looked up. He saw Liquid flying over the edge of the Metal Gear with his hand clung to the back of Riki's shirt.

"Noooo!" Hal ran to try and catch her but it was too late. She'd gone over the edge. Hal hit the floor and started to cry… "I couldn't save her either, dammit! I'm useless!"

"No you're not!" he heard from over the side. "Help me up, willya?"

He looked over and saw Riki hanging from one arm very close to the top. "Snake, can you help me?"

"Yeah…I think so…" Snake and Hal pulled her up.

"I've dislocated my arm. Can you…?"

"Yeah…" Snake answered. "It's gonna hurt like hell…"

"Just do it…"

"Okay…" Snake pulled her arm and a sickening pop resounded through the echo-y room.

Riki cursed every way she could think of, but was alright. Snake went to Meryl, who was also okay.

"Yes, we're all fine…" Hal said. "But the only problem is…we have to actually get down now."

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

The End of Liquid…?

Snake carried Meryl down to the floor from the top of the huge pile of Metal Gear trash. "Hey," he called up. "Can you guys make it down?"

"Yeah!" Riki yelled down. "We can. Give us a few sec's."

"Okay!"

"Hal, can you carry Nikita? I lost my jacket when I took my little tumble of love."

"Yeah…come here, Niky."

"I'll meet you at the ground."

Before Hal could make it all the way to the ground, the whole place began shaking violently. "Snake," Hal said jumping off the last rung of the ladder at the side of the big machine. "Why's the ground shaking?"

10 minutes

"Oh…um…Campbell called me. The Secretary of Defense has taken control and plans to bomb the place now that word is out that we destroyed their long-time project. The Secretary _says_ he's worried about FoxDie, but I know better. Campbell's trying to stop this nuclear strike from happening. He was forced to cooperated with the government in exchange for Meryl's life…Meryl…he's doing this for you. The Secretary put him under arrest. The Secretary's such a bastard!"

"Um…okay…" Riki started. "Since we're about to be _bombed…_is there any way out of here?"

"Yeah," Hal said. "We can take the loading tunnel to the surface. There's a parking garage right next to us. The tunnel leads to the surface. I unlocked the security before I left…just in case."

"Smart boy!" Riki said and patted him on the head.

"Hey! Nikita's the dog, not me…pet him…"

Everyone laughed. Hearty, happy laughs. You wouldn't think you would hear such laughs here in a place like this. Laughs that aren't maniacal are hard to come by.

"Let's go…" Meryl said.

9 minutes

They all headed for the door but Snake said, "Stop! My Sneaksuit…" He ran to the far corner of the room and grabbed his Sneaksuit. They all went for the parking garage.

When they got there, there was a car ready. Hal jumped in the driver's seat and hot-wired it. "Wow…" Riki said. "I didn't know you could do that."

"My friend's dad taught me when I was a kid. He was an ex-con."

8 minutes

Just as the car started up, a pack of guards came through the door. "I thought you took care of security!" Snake yelled.

"I did…the doors…not people!"

7 minutes

Snake, Riki, and Meryl jumped into the back of the jeep. There was a gun on the car, so Snake claimed that one. Riki pulled out two socoms. One for her and one for Meryl. "Thanks…" Meryl told Riki.

"No prob.…now, let's kick some ass!"

They all started shooting the guards. "Hey, shoot the barrel!" Hal yelled.

Snake got there first. The barrel exploded and the nearby guards got blown up. "Yay!"

6 minutes

The car went through the tunnel for a few minutes before stopping at a checkpoint. "God!" They all shot at the guards until the coast was clear. Then, lo, and behold, the came to another checkpoint. This time was a little easier. They continued down the tunnel.

5 minutes

Right behind them, an all too familiar voice ran out, "Not yet, Snake…"

"Liquid!"

"What the hell? He fell all that way!" Riki didn't know what else to say, so she took out her gun and started shooting at him. Meryl and Snake did the same. Liquid tried to shoot back, but driving and dodging three people's bullets was more than he could accomplish.

4 minutes

At the end of the tunnel, Liquid ran his car right in front of them. There was a horrible sound of metal on metal. Both cars tumbled over. Riki, Hal and Nikita were thrown from the car and Snake and Meryl were caught under it. Nikita was the first to get up. _Hey, guys, are you okay? _He was talking to Riki and Hal.

They nodded and got up. They saw Snake and Meryl and went for them. The car was too heavy for the two of them to move it enough for them to get out. Liquid came up from behind them.

3 minutes

"Snake! Snaaaake… Fo…Fox…?"

"…Die…"

Liquid fell to the ground…dead…

"If he's dead…that means…"

"Don't say it Snake," Meryl told him.

2 minutes

"What happened to the air raid?" Snake wiggles out from under the car and helps Riki and Hal get Meryl out. They all get a call from Campbell.

"Can you all hear me?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"The Secretary of Defense has been arrested."

"Is that all that anyone does, anymore," Riki said. "Get arrested? My god, you guys really do need a life."

Riki was ignored.

"I was able to get into contact with the President." Campbell continued. "This whole exercise was the Secretary alone. The orders for the air raid were rescinded. I have complete authority of this mission once again."

"Yay, Roy!"

"The danger's over. Thanks, you guys."

"Colonel, you can rest easy. Meryl's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Uncle…I'm here."

"Well, I was gonna tell you when you got home, but I'll tell you now. Meryl, you're my daughter."

"What…how?"

"That part…I'll tell you when you get home…"

"Well," Snake said. "Dad…How do we get outta here?"

"Ther—Dad? Ha…anyway Mei Ling saw some snowmobiles on the satellite, so that's how you guys can leave. There's a helicopter on Fox Island…get there."

"The batteries on the nanomachines are running out, so I'll—well, we'll pay you a visit some time…probably sooner than later."

"Well, I'll see you…"

"Bye…Roy," Riki said. "I'll see you soon, too, probably."

"Bye. Make it home safe." The codec conversation ended for the last time…

They walked down to the snowmobiles and Meryl and Snake got on one and Riki, Hal, and Nikita on the other. They rode of into the sunset—wait…no cliches…sorry…to make a long story short…they make it home. There.

* * *

WAIT IT'S NOT OVER YET

Only a couple more chapters to go…so, I hope you enjoy and will continue reading my next story…Arsenal Shadow…which is also being written by Shadow-Ocelot in Shadow's POV. Tsugs


	9. Chapters 19 to 20

Chapter 19

* * *

Double Wedding in Hawaii

2 months later…

"Aah…Wonderful Hawaii…sun…sand…pretty water…" Riki was major happy with being away from the snow. "I think I have learned how to hate snow."

Riki was sitting on the front steps of her seaside apartment. Riki, Hal, Meryl, Dave, and Nikita all lived together. Well, not lived together, per se. They have been staying at a hotel for the last two months. Hal pulled his savings to help pay for it. He was very keen on the idea of escaping Alaska.

Meryl ran in behind Riki. "Hey, you're gonna miss your own wedding. Our wedding."

"Oh, right, sorry." Riki stood up in her bright yellow flower dress. Meryl was wearing a red one. They had both agreed to wear colors because it was a double wedding and neither of them could wear white…The things that happened on the last mission kinda kept them from that.

"Let's go…"

Riki and Meryl headed down to the beach. A beautiful tent was set up with just a few people under it. Roy, Mei, Naomi, Riki's mom and dad and Nikita. They walked closer to the tent. The music started and Riki went to Hal and Meryl went to Dave. The minister asked if they were ready. They all nodded.

The normal wedding procession occurred with just a tinge of oddness. When the vows were exchanged, Nikita walked down the isle with two sets of rings. He had that _Do I really have to wear this stupid thing? _look. Riki told him he would look cute, so he agreed.

After the rings were given the grooms were told to kiss the brides. Both couples were aglow with love. The wedding ended and they all talked for a while before the guests had to leave. Naomi personally went up to Dave and talked to him, but no one could figure out what was being said. Dave walked away with a smile on his face and Meryl asked him what was going on. He wouldn't tell her. "You'll find out."

After, they all went back to the hotel. They could stay for one more week before their money ran out. They got dressed in normal comfortable clothes and set down to have a relaxing last week in Hawaii.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

The End

"Dammit!" Riki yelled.

"What's your problem?" Dave asked, his face glued to the TV. "Move…You're daddy wasn't a glass maker."

"Well, yours might have been…my problem is that there is no food in this damned refrigerator."

"Hey," Meryl said. "Good chance to go shopping."

"Okay." Hal agreed. "Let's go."

"But…I've never seen this movie. I like it…" Dave protested.

Meryl grabbed him by the collar and drug him out of the room. "Fine…I'll go."

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice." Hal started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You _like_ to go shopping."

"Come on, Nikita." Riki called. The puppy had grown exceptionally in the last two months. He really didn't look all that much like a puppy anymore.

The perfect friends were walking down the street to the grocery store. The nearest one was just around the corner, so it's not like it was excruciatingly painful to actually get there.

As soon as they walked in, Meryl headed in her own direction. Dave went with Riki, Hal, and Nikita. Riki put Nikita in the cart and asked him what kind of dog food was his favorite. _Fake food…hmmm…I hate to admit it…but I love Kibbles. _

Really? Doesn't seem like you.

Yeah, I know. They're good, though.

Riki lead them to the pet aisle and got the stuff that Nikita wanted. Next, they went to the can foods. Dave pretty much grabbed one of every can. "David! Hungry?"

"A little."

Hal rolled his eyes. Riki walked by the chips and couldn't help herself. She grabbed a huge bag of Cheetos and opened it.

"Riki! Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if you're gonna pay for it anyway."

Hal rolled his eyes again.

When they were walking out of the store, Meryl slipped a small bag into the large one. No one noticed.

"Hey, where did you go?" Riki asked her.

"Nowhere really. Just looking."

They made it back to the hotel room. Riki placed the grocery bag on the table. Nikita smelled something good. He jumped on the table and knocked over the grocery bag looking for the owner of that smell. All the food, the Cheetos, and…

"A pregnancy test?" Hal asked picking up the small bag. "Riki?"

Riki shook her head slowly. "Not mine…I'm not late…"

Everyone's eyes turned to Meryl. "What?" she asked. "I don't know yet." She grabbed the baggie from Hal. "Gimme…I gotta pee, anyway."

Meryl left to the bathroom and Dave looked at Riki. "I'll say this loud so you can hear it, too!" Dave was almost shouting. "Naomi came up to me at the wedding and told me she got the test results back from after Shadow Moses. She said that it seemed that the side affect of FoxDie was that my ability to reproduce has come back, if you know what I mean."

Riki said, "Do you mean before you weren't able to…"

"No. I was cloned that way. But apparently the FoxDie fixed that little problem."

Meryl came bursting out of the bathroom. "Apparently you're right." She showed it to everyone. The EPT said "Pregnant".

Mmm…these Cheetos are really good!


End file.
